RIVAMIKA - El contrato Real
by anakennedy
Summary: Despues de los ataques a la realeza de la Isla Paradis la reina se ve forzada a ver por su seguridad personal y crea un edicto real Advertencia! Sexo muy explicito y lenguaje fuerte. Los personajes son de Hajime Isayama
1. El contrato

La isla Paradis un lugar en el que siempre ha reinado la paz aunque sea falsa, pero nunca había sido necesario tomar medidas drásticas en cuanto a la seguridad de la reina, no obstante se levantaron en armas ciertas facciones de la población contra la reina Historia Reiss exigiendo que regrese el rey falso.

Como es su deber la policía militar intentó hacerse cargo pero fallaron, por lo que Historia solicitó la intervención de la legión de reconocimiento en este asunto, y en cuestión de unos cuantos días, el escuadrón del Capitán Levi puso fin a este levantamiento.

Historia al ver los reportes de cómo se llevó a cabo semejante hazaña vio que el Capitán en conjunto con Mikasa Ackerman fueron los principales autores para poner fin a esa facción que amenazaba con acabar con su reinado.

Entonces la reina los mandó llamar, a Levi y a Mikasa junto con los comandantes de la Legión Hanji y Erwin, tenía un importante edicto que presentarles.

Todos presentaron sus reverencias a la reina y sin más ella comenzó a hablar

-Como sabrán la seguridad de mi reino se ha visto afectada últimamente, y al ver el desempeño de su trabajo me vi en la necesidad de hacer algo para que esta paz que vivimos de nuevo sea también para generaciones futuras

Dicho esto sacó un rollo con un contrato escrito

-Les ruego lean este contrato que afectará inmensamente la vida de un par de personas presentes, pero que traerá bendiciones y paz en el futuro por venir

Erwin y Hanji comenzaron la lectura y en cierto punto urgieron a Mikasa y a Levi a leerlo con detenimiento.

Las clausulas principales del edicto decían:

Debido a los últimos levantamientos en armas contra la reina Historia, ésta exige tomar medidas extremas en cuanto a su seguridad personal por lo que les demanda a Levi Ackerman y a Mikasa Ackerman lo siguiente

En el transcurso 1 año a partir de hoy, traer ante la presencia de su Majestad la Reina Historia Reiss un bebé el cual ella va a criar como su hijo para que cuando crezca esté al completo cuidado de ella

No va a aceptar que el bebé sea niña, exige un niño, y por si alguna razón nace una niña, tendrán que continuar procreando hasta que nazca un niño el cual estará 100% al servicio de la reina en el momento que sea destetado

Levi y Mikasa Ackerman deberán unirse en matrimonio a la brevedad en una ceremonia pública, y ante los ojos del pueblo ellos son una pareja amada de la reina Historia, la cual los unió con su bendición para la seguridad DEL PUEBLO, jamás mencionar que la criatura que tengan va a ser para su cuidado personal

Si Mikasa Ackerman no está esperando un niño en el transcurso de 3 meses a partir de hoy, se demandara la presencia de ambos ante la Reina Historia Reiss para que realicen el acto íntimo de la procreación del niño con ella presente junto con sus súbditos, para ella asegurarse de que están cumpliendo con su deber

Si por alguna razón Levi y Mikasa Ackerman se niegan a realizar las clausulas ya mencionadas, serán forzados a hacerlo ante la reina con ella presente desde el primer intento de procreación y serán enviados al calabozo del castillo Reiss hasta que nazca el bebé y sea destetado, ya cumplidos estos dos puntos pueden volver al campo de batalla


	2. Resolución

Resolución

Levi y Mikasa se quedaron helados en su sitio, nunca habían tenido que lidiar con algo así

Ellos estaban acostumbrados a pelear por la Legión de reconocimiento, incluso lucharon por qué Historia ocupara su posición como la verdadera reina, y ahora les pagaba de esta forma, era una desgraciada.

Después de un buen rato sin nadie decir nada, Levi habló

-Me estás diciendo que quieres que me coja a esta mocosa para traer a este terrible infierno un mocoso para que te cuide?

Erwin inmediatamente corrigió,

-Su Majestad disculpe al Capitán está muy alterado, si nos permite tenemos unos asuntos que discutir

-De acuerdo pueden retirarse

-Gracias su Majestad

Y se fueron y Erwin tomó a Levi del brazo y le dijo

-Levi quedamos en que yo iba a ser el que iba a hablar recuerdas?

-Me vale madres Erwin! No puede ser posible! No pueden hacerle eso a Mikasa, ella es solo una mocosa!

-Levi por favor, necesitas calmarte,

-No Hanji, no me puedo calmar no voy a firmar ese puto papel

Mientras trataban de controlar a Levi, Mikasa dijo

-Yo si lo voy a hacer, yo si voy a firmar el contrato

-Que? Porque mocosa? Noo puedes hacerlo, no puedes estar de acuerdo con este abuso de poder de la reina

-Nadie dijo que lo estaba, solamente no quiero hacerlo por las malas, igualmente lo tenemos que hacer piénsalo Levi ya no lo hagas más difícil!

-Pero mocosa no es justo, solo eres eso una mocosa, dime quien quiere tener un mocoso para dárselo a la reina? Debe haber otra forma

-No Levi no la hay, viste los sellos que aparecían en el contrato? Todos los demás clanes están de acuerdo, no hay vuelta atrás

-Puta madre Mikasa, no estoy de acuerdo

-Levi por favor Mikasa tiene razón, tus objeciones hace unos minutos eran porque es muy chica para esto, pero es lo suficientemente madura para aceptarlo, hazlo tú también y no compliques más las cosas...

Entraron de nuevo los cuatro después de haber sido debidamente anunciados

-Y bien? Ya discutieron sus asuntos? Que vas a hacer Levi?

-Vamos a firmar el maldito contrato, ya estas contenta?

-¡Levi! No puedes maldecir a la reina por favor contrólate

-No maldije a la reina, solo dije el maldito contrato, fue todo podemos proseguir?

-Claro, traigan el rollo por favor

Ya que firmaron el contrato Historia les dijo

-Bueno como ven, el contrato estipula que a partir del día de hoy que se celebra, empieza la tarea de la concepción del niño

Estas son las llaves de su nuevo cuarto en el castillo

Y por último gracias a su gran trabajo en la legión, de momento tenemos una paz pasajera, por lo que les doy los primeros tres meses libres que son los que tienen como tiempo límite por contrato, para procrear a su hijo,

También esperen pronto mis instrucciones para la boda, será una boda perfecta

Pueden retirarse

Hanji y Erwin se fueron por su lado y Levi y Mikasa llegaron a su nuevo hogar


	3. Hogar Dulce Hogar

Hogar dulce Hogar

Mikasa ya sé que ya firmamos ese puto contrato, es clarísimo lo que la reina quiere que hagamos ahora, pero yo no te voy a poner una mano encima sin tu consentimiento

-Eres virgen Levi?

-Que chingados porque quieres saber?

-Solo dímelo, si vamos a estar juntos necesito saberlo

-Pueees... no

-Ya veo, entonces tu si sabes

-Yo sí sé qué?

-Como se hacen los bebés

-Tú no sabes?

-No, de hecho mi mamá estaba esperando uno antes de morir, y fueron de las ultimas preguntas que les hice a mis padres, como se hace un bebé?

-Oh mierda, ya veo pues yo te puedo enseñar, si lo piensas, es realmente asqueroso, pero a la vez es jodidamente placentero

-A que te refieres?

-Al sexo mocosa, los bebés son producto de que una pareja tenga sexo

-Quiero hacerlo Levi

-Ahorita? Quieres empezar desde ahorita como quiere la maldita reina? No somos sus pinches títeres Mikasa

-No voy hacerlo porque ella lo ordena, lo haré porque yo quiero saber cómo es el sexo

-Oh ya veo, de acuerdo si es lo que quieres, me daré un baño vuelvo en seguida

-Esta bien

Levi se metió al baño y estaba espectacular, tenía todos los lujos de la realeza. Ya en la tina se puso a pensar

Pero que rayos le pasa a esta mocosa, realmente quiere hacer el amor a las primeras horas del contrato? Debo hacerlo o no? Mierda, maldito cejotas donde estas cuando necesito un puto consejo...

Se terminó de bañar, y fue a la recamara del cuarto, solo había una cama, y ahí estaba ella tranquilamente dormida, parecía un ángel

Vaya sí que es linda... no se merece esta mierda de contrato

Y en lo que la estaba viendo vio que empezó a moverse mucho y se despertó

-Levi, ya estás listo?

-Si mocosa, estas segura que quieres hacerlo?

En eso Mikasa se levantó de la cama y se le sentó en las piernas a horcajadas, y lo agarro de la barbilla para subir su mirada a la de ella,

-Si quiero Levi

-De acuerdo

En eso Levi la tomó de las caderas y la recostó en la cama, y empezó a besarla tranquilamente, no tenían prisa, estaba decidido a enseñarle paso a paso como era hacer el amor

Continuó besándola, bajando por su mentón hasta su cuello y ahí se quedó unos segundos dejándole besos húmedos y uno que otro chupetón, hasta que bajo a sus senos, ella aun traía puesta la ropa

-Mikasa, puedo quitarte esto? -Se refería a la blusa

-Si adelante, haz lo que tú sabes, no me pidas permiso ya de nada mas

-Entiendo

Le quitó la blusa y se sorprendió de que tan grandes senos tenía, eran perfectos, redondos y estaban erectos para el mierda que bien esta la mocosa...

Continuó besándola hasta que llegó al broche del pantalón, el cual desabrochó con sumo cuidado y detenimiento, y se lo quitó junto con la ropa interior y vio que estaba demasiado mojada por lo que de inmediato empezó a tocarla y a darle sexo oral, ella en ese punto empezó a gemir, se notaba que lo estaba disfrutando

-Levi, que estás haciendo?

-Porque mocosa te gusta?

Cada que hablaba tan cerca de su sensible piel, ella se estremecía más, y él lo sabía

-Sí, se siente genial, no pares

-No planeaba hacerlo

Y continuó así hasta que tuvo su primer orgasmo, y se contrajo toda y lo mojó aún más, él lo recibió gustoso y empezó a intentar meterle uno de sus dedos dentro de la vagina para seguirle dando más placer, pero apenas entraba uno de sus dedos, y eso lo preocupó.

-Levi que haces ahora? Me está doliendo un poco

-Yo estaba intentando meterte mi dedo pero estas demasiado estrecha mocosa...

-Y eso es malo?

-Pues sí, pero vamos a seguir intentando no te preocupes

Siguió y muy apenas le metió uno, solo porque estaba demasiado excitada, de otra forma jamás hubiera entrado, Levi se estaba preocupando...

Continuó metiendo y sacando su dedo y succionando su clítoris hasta que tuvo su segundo orgasmo

En eso ella lo detuvo y le dijo

-Estas seguro que así es el sexo? Porque yo ni si quiera te he tocado aún

-De hecho traes puesto todo tu uniforme

-Si mocosa yo sé, pero dime lo estas disfrutando?

-Si es lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida Levi, se lo dijo con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios

Levi la besó y ella estaba desabrochándole el pantalón y la camisa al mismo tiempo y cuando sintió la erección con su mano se asustó y lo soltó de inmediato es que era demasiado grande, se apartó un poco para intentar verlo, porque estaba muy oscuro

Y Levi se dio cuenta de su reacción y le dijo

-Mocosa que tienes?

-Yo esté nada, solo que nunca había visto un pene tan grande

-Pensé que eras virgen...

-Eso no significa que nunca haya visto uno...

-Oo ya veo

Y continuó besándola, ya estaban los dos desnudos y Levi se posicionó arriba de ella para metérselo y algo inesperado pasó, no entraba...


	4. El Problema

El problema

Levi siguió intentando metérsela y no entraba ni si quiera la punta, intentó más fuerte otro par de veces y nada que podía, y eso que Mikasa estaba súper mojada, así siguió hasta que se detuvo porque escuchó a Mikasa respirando muy raro

-Mocosa, estas llorando?

-Noo Levi, solo me duele un poco, pero no importa tu sigue, pasa algo malo?

Mierda si le digo que si la voy a traumar de por vida, mejor le digo que no pasa nada, y ya veo con la cuatro ojos a ver cómo le hago...pensó Levi

-No, todo está bien

Y volvió al sexo oral y él se estaba masturbando mientras se la comía toda de nuevo a Mikasa

-Le e evi, yo quiero tocarte también

Y lo volteó contra la cama, es que ella también era muy fuerte, y se puso ahora ella encima de él y empezó a tocarle su pene erecto

-Eeeespera mocosa sabes cómo hacerlo?

-Sii ii claro

Solo tengo que hacer lo que él me estaba haciendo con su boca, creo... pensó ella

Y empezó a chuparle la punta y notó que eso lo excitaba y así continuó con todo lo largo de su pene, que era demasiado, y le daba pequeñas mordidas, le encantaba verlo retorcerse de placer y escucharlo gruñir su nombre hasta que probó un líquido algo salado que provenía de la punta de su miembro, y pensó que tal vez estaba haciendo algo bien, por lo que continuó su tarea y Levi ahora la estaba también tocando a ella como desesperado tratando de llevar el mismo ritmo que ella llevaba con su boca y así siguieron hasta que ella se vino de nuevo y él ya estaba a punto de venirse también

-Moocosa, se lo dijo respirando súper entrecortado, detente ahora mismoo,

Y ella se detuvo y vio que empezó a masturbarse súper rápido y salieron chorros del mismo líquido que había probado hace unos momentos, ella no entendía mucho del tema, pero al verlo recostado en la cama tratando de recuperar el aliento, entendió que había llegado a su orgasmo el también

Y así se quedaron dormidos hasta el amanecer

\--o--

A la mañana siguiente Mikasa se despertó y vio que Levi no estaba en la cama, y se levantó a buscarlo por la casa, y nada que lo hallaba

Entonces se dirigió a la cocina y vio en uno de los gabinetes que le dejó una nota

Mocosa, tuve que salir temprano a una reunión, no te quise despertar para que siguieras descansando, te veo en un rato.

PD. Te prepare el té y un pan tostado para que desayunes

-Levi

Y Mikasa se sentó a comer el desayuno que le dejó Levi y se sintió algo adolorida por la intromisión en su parte íntima de anoche,

No sabía que así era hacer el amor, fue muy hermoso pero porque me duele, si ni siquiera pudo meterlo dentro de mí...

\--o--

Ya había terminado la reunión de Levi con los jefes de la Legión de reconocimiento, era una reunión semanal que tenían normalmente y Levi fue a buscar a Hanji y le dijo

-Hanji, puedo hablar contigo en privado

-Si enano, te ves preocupado, está todo bien?

Y se fueron a otro cuarto y le dijo,

-No, nada está bien. Anoche hice el amor con Mikasa

-Queee! Tan pronto! Órale sí que te tomas muy en serio tus deberes reales, y le dio un golpe en el hombro

-Cállate cuatro ojos, fue Mikasa la que quiso hacerlo no por el contrato real ni nada, solo porque ella quería saber cómo es el sexo

-Woow nada perdida la niña, y con los tamaños que te cargas tú, seguro fue un suplicio para su primera vez, no sabía que ella era virgen Levi

-Si lo es, pero ese no es el problema, no hubo suplicio, porque ni siquiera pude metérselo, es demasiado estrecha!

-Ay Levi, ese si es un problemón! Como le van a hacer? Como van a procrear al hijo que quiere la reina si ni siquiera entra tu pene dentro de ella!


	5. Soluciones

Soluciones

-Lo se Hanji, sé que es un problema enorme el no poder hacerlo, pero tienes que ayudarme, a eso vine a verte necesito que me digas que hacer!

-Ya veo enanito, bueno primero necesito saber 3 cosas

Primera, hasta donde pudiste entrar?

La segunda la lastimaste a ella?

Y tercera pero no menos importante... ella sabe las consecuencias de que no la puedas penetrar?

-Cuatro ojos, esto es muy íntimo, no podemos irnos a hablar a otro lado?

-A dónde enano? A tu casa? Jajaja ya no vives solo mi vida

-Tch, vamos a la tuya por favor

-De acuerdo enanín, vámonos pues

Ya iban de camino a casa de Hanji, ella vivía en el cuartel general de la legión en uno de los cuartos del mismo, igual que Levi ahí vivía el antes de firmar el contrato, ahora tenía que vivir con Mikasa en el palacio real

Llegaron ya al cuartel y se fueron directo al cuarto de Hanji

-Quieres que te prepare un té?

-Si, por favor

Hanji se puso a preparar el té y ya que estaba listo se lo dio y se sentó con él a la mesa y Levi se lo empezó a tomar como desesperado

-Tranqui mi vida, vamos a encontrar soluciones, ya me puedes contestar mis preguntas?

-Sí, bueno sobre la primera

No entró ni la pinche punta de mi pito...

-Uuf debe ser súper estrecha

-Lo es, es demasiado estrecha

-Mhhhm, y te había pasado eso con alguna otra chica?

-Pueees, si pero aun así entraba después de algunos intentos...

-Las llegaste a lastimar?

-Si Hanji, si les dolía al principio, pero ya después se les olvidaba...

-Uuf pues claro que se les iba a olvidar, entonces aquí viene la segunda pregunta, a ella la lastimaste?

-Creo que no, solamente noté de inmediato que no iba a entrar porque ni mi puto dedo le cabía a la mocosa, solo porque estaba súper húmeda pude introducir al menos uno, entonces cuando intente penetrarla solamente lo hice un par de veces y la sentí súper tensa, obviamente le estaba doliendo pero no me decía nada, por lo que decidí culminar de otra forma...

-Bien hecho enano, hiciste bien en no seguir intentando, obviamente le dolía de madres, pero tal vez no se siente aun con la confianza de decírtelo

-Lo sé, de hecho que quisiera hacer el amor en el primer día se me hizo muy extraño

-Pues si la vida te da limones hay que hacer limonada! Jajajajajaja

Y solo ella se reía de sus malos chistes, Levi se le quedó viendo con una mirada asesina

-Bueno bueno, continuemos mira pues yo que recuerde las veces que tuvimos sexo tu y yo cabías bien, osea no tenías espacio de más, pero nunca batallamos...

-Tch cuatro ojos, a que viene eso?

-Pues déjame terminar enano! A lo que voy es, tal vez pueda ayudar a Mikasa... Pero para eso necesito saber la tercera pregunta que te hice, ella sabe las consecuencias de que no la puedas penetrar? Me dijiste que era virgen, que tan virgen es? De a tiro no sabe ni para qué sirve el bultote que te cargas ahí?

-No sabe nada cuatro ojos, y como te dije, anoche no la quise alarmar diciéndole que mi pito no cabía en ella traumándola de por vida en su primera vez!

-Okay bueno pues mira esta es mi propuesta: Mañana hablaré con ella, le voy a enseñar el arte del amorrrr!!

Y por lo pronto si te sigue pidiendo sexo solamente hazlo como lo han estado haciendo, no vuelvas a intentar penetrarla hasta que yo les diga de acuerdo?

-Que le vas a decir cuatro ojos?

Se lo dijo con una mirada de terror, es que la conocía muy bien

-Jajajaja nada de lo que debas preocuparte enanito, tu tranquilo cosas de chicas

-No lo se Hanji, me preocupan tus cosas de chicas y mucho mas tu arte de amar... va a ser igual de salvaje que tu?

-Jajaja, pues es que yo solo enseño lo bueno mi amor ya depende de que tan buena alumna sea

-Bueeenooo, como sea cuatro ojos, me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego

Y Levi se fue del cuartel, ya de regreso al palacio vino a su encuentro un mensajero real y le dijo

-Es Ud Levi Ackerman?

-Que quieres?

-Vengo de parte de la reina a dejarle este mensaje, "Favor de pres--

-Tch callate mocoso, no me lo tienes que leer en voz alta, yo se leer, dámelo

Y le quitó el sobre y mientras iba de camino abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido

Levi Ackerman, se le solicita acudir ante su Majestad Historia Reiss junto con Mikasa Ackerman el día de mañana a las 5 de la tarde en el salón del trono real


	6. Verdades

Verdades

Después de un corto viaje a caballo, llegó Levi al palacio y entró a su nuevo hogar, en serio que aún no le caía el veinte de que vivía en un castillo, ni en sus sueños mas locos se lo hubiera imaginado

Entró y se quitó la capa de la legión y la acomodó perfectamente en su lugar y se fue rumbo a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar

Y cuando entró vió que ya había comida preparada y una nota, mierda se le olvidaba que ahora vivía con una mocosa

Levi, gracias por el desayuno, tuve que salir a un asunto pero te dejé de cenar, es probable que vuelva tarde, no me esperes despierto

-Mikasa

Tch, a donde se habrá ido esta mocosa

Y se sentó a la mesa a cenar, era un filete de pescado con verduras y pan

Mierda, esta mocosa si que sabe cocinar, quien lo diría

Después de cenar se puso a revisar unos papeles de la Legión, hasta bien tarde

\--o--

Mikasa se había ido a la ciudad a despejarse un rato, y sin ponerse de acuerdo se encontro a Eren estaba en su dia libre

-Mikasaa! No supe nada de ti en días! Le dijo Eren y la abrazó

-Te extrañé mucho Mikasa

Mierda había olvidado cuanto extrañaba a Eren, ahora que lo vió de nuevo a su mejor amigo del alma

-Eren, yo tambien te extrañé demasiado, se lo dijo sin soltarse del abrazo

En eso llega Armin tambien con Sasha y los dos se acercaron corriendo a saludarla

-MIKAAASAAA! Donde estabaaas! No nos vuelvas a hacer esto! Cuentame donde te habías metido? Le dijo Armin abrazandola

-Chicos lo siento, he estado atendiendo unos asuntos de la Legión, y no los voy a poder ver en algun tiempo

-Quee! De que estas hablando Mikasa? Le dijo Armin

-Pues es algo de un contrato que firme de la reina Historia

-Pfff esa Historia de verdad que se pasa, ahora es bien creída

-Sashaa no digas eso! Si alguien te escucha te puede acusar de traición, en serio que esta paranoica con los ultimos levantamientos que ha habido en su contra, y pues el contrato que firmamos el Capitan Levi y yo pues mas que nada es por su seguridad, y ahora vivo en el castillo para protegerla

-Oh ya veo Mika, pero cuando podras volver con nosotros? Ya quiero estar de vuelta contigo,

-No lo se Eren, no creo que sea pronto

Mierda, no empieces Eren no quiero llorar, pensó Mikasa cuando sintió la humedad que se estaba formando en sus ojos grises

-Pues ni hablar Mika, pero estas segura que estas bien? Te ves algo palida? Le pregunto Sasha

-Si Mika te duele algo?

-No Armin no me duele nada, y si estoy bien chicos, no se preocupen por mi

-Pero si me preocupo Mikasa, no quiero que nos separen de nuevo,

Le dijo Eren volviendola a abrazar y Mikasa ya no pudo mas y se soltó a llorar en su hombro, solo le salió una pequeña lágrima

-No te preocupes Eren, pronto se arreglaran las cosas, me tengo que ir chicos, Adiós

-Pero como? MIKASA a donde vas!

-Eren, ya dejala no ves que estaba muy dolida? No le hagas las cosas mas dificiles

Y Mikasa volvió a su hogar y encontró a Levi sentado y notó que se había quedado dormido

-Levi, le habló despacito para no asustarlo -Despierta

-Mikasa? Que sucede estas bien?, estaba todo modorro...

-Si, solo que te quedaste dormido en la silla y quiero que vengas conmigo a la cama

-Oh ya veo, lo siento siempre me quedo dormido haciendo el estupido papeleo de la Legión

-Solo ven conmigo

Y lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó con ella a la cama, mientras le quitaba el resto de su ropa y le sobaba por encima del pantalón su entrepierna...

-Oi Mikasa que haces?

-Yo... estem quiero volver a hacer lo que hicimos anoche

-Pero mocosa, te ves triste estas bien? Mejor dime que pasó?

-Yo estoy bien Levi, solo quiero hacer el amor de nuevo entiendes?

Y ahora ella se estaba deshaciendo de toda su ropa, se quitó primero las botas y continuó con su pantalón y su blusa quedando solamente en ropa interior

-No entiendes Levi? Tenemos que seguir intentando! Crees que con lo que hicimos anoche este embarazada?

-Aaa pueees, no Mikasa no estas ni cerca de estarlo

-Ves! Ahora me entiendes porque tenemos que hacerlo otra vez!

Y le quitó el pantalón a Levi con todo y sus boxers y lo empezó a masturbar desesperadamente

-Wow mierda mocosa, espera Mikasa esperaa!

Y la tomó de las manos y se bajó de la cama para inclinarse y quedar al nivel de la mirada de ella, y decirle

-Mikasa, no podemos estar asi, tienes que confiar en mi y decirme que chingados te pasa! Tu no eres asi, vaya si eres impulsiva pero solo cuando se trata de tu mejor amigo Eereeen...

Ooo ya veo, Es Eren cierto?

-Lee viii, yooo...

Y se le empezaron a salir un par de lágrimas, ella jamás había llorado en frente de nadie, mas que de Eren

-Mocosa, me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza demasiado esto del contrato, mierda si lo piensas bien, ni siquiera nos dieron tiempo de pensar mucho al respecto, pero la unica cosa que me preocupó al leerlo fuiste tu...

-Como asi Levi?

-Si mocosa mira

Y Levi se sentó de nuevo en la cama ocultando con la sábana la erección que ella le había provocado hace unos minutos por su impulsividad

-Piensa, yo tengo 34 años y tu apenas tienes 19 eres una mocosa, y obviamente tienes toda una vida por delante, eres hermosa e inteligente y tienes capacidades de pelea impresionantes, creeme yo te entrené!

Como sea, me preocupa que esto del puto contrato vaya a afectar tanto tu vida que no puedas ser feliz con la persona que amas, y es por eso que te hago saber algo que debí haberte dicho desde el primer día que llegamos a esta casa,

Mikasa solo se le quedaba viendo demasiado atenta a sus palabras

-Te quería decir que vale madre lo que el pinche contrato diga, o lo que nos fuerce a hacer la reina Historia, Mikasa ya estamos jodidos, PERO quiero que sepas que si tu amas a alguien mas, como a ese mocoso que se que amas, tienes todo mi apoyo para que vayas y se lo digas y le expliques nuestra situación, y si el quiere estar contigo de igual manera, conociendo ya todo lo que conlleva el puto contrato, estoy de acuerdo en que te vayas con el Mikasa, no tienes porque joderte la vida estando con alguien que no amas solo porque a la pinche reina Historia se le hinche un webo, no es asi mocosa.

Mikasa seguía llorando incontrolablemente, mas por lo que le estaba diciendo Levi

Y el solo se acercó a abrazarla y a tratar de consolarla hasta que se quedaron dormidos los dos


	7. La plática

La plática

Ya era de mañana y Mikasa se despertó con los rayos de luz que estaban entrando, y se le quedó viendo a Levi por unos minutos

Levi quisiera poder amarte, esto seria mucho mas fácil, pero amo a Eren, gracias por comprenderlo, te admiro aun mas si es que eso es posible

Y se volvió a quedar dormida

Cuando volvió a despertar, vió a Levi entrar al cuarto, se acababa de bañar y se estaba terminando de vestir

-Mocosa buen día, como sigues? Ya mejor?

-Si, Levi gracias por preocuparte por mi, eres buen amigo

-No soy tu amigo Mikasa, solo soy tu roomie

-Si lo eres, de hecho eres de los mejores que he tenido

-Hhmmp... no creo que sigas pensando eso despues de lo que te espera hoy por mi culpa

-Que pasó Levi?

-Hanji viene hoy a hablar contigo de sexo, en serio lo siento mucho por ti mocosa

-Jeje lo haces sonar como si fuera una pesadilla o algo asi

-Creeme mocosa, lo es, otra cosa anoche te vi tan preocupada que ya no te dije que la reina mandó este mensaje

Y le entregó el sobre a Mikasa y ella lo leyó

-Oh ya veo y ahora que querrá la reina?

-Joder, lo mas seguro...

-Jaja en eso siempre tienes razón

Y Levi se alegró de haberla hecho al menos sonreír un poco, no le había gustado nada verla tan triste como la vió la noche anterior

-Le eevi, yo oo quería disculparme contigo por lo que sucedió anoche, nada me da el derecho a tocarte como lo hice sin tu consentimiento, perdón

-Uuy el violado me dicen jaja, no te preocupes por eso Mikasa, al contrario fue dificil decirte que no, pero tienes razón hay que seguir intentándolo, pero de la forma correcta mocosa, no sirve de nada nomas darnos esos arrimones, eso no sirve para procrear un bebé...

Mikasa en serio que estaba sorprendida con el humor del Capitan, Eren ya le había platicado que tenía un humor muy extraño y que se expresaba de una forma muy rara, pero de que se lo platicaran a vivirlo, ya eran dos cosas muy distintas

-Jaja de acuerdo Levi

-Bien mocosa, me voy tengo que dejarle estos papeles al cejas. Te veo antes de irnos con Historia de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo Levi

Ella se le acercó y le dió un beso en la mejilla para despedirse, Levi no hizo nada solo lo recibió, pero si le pareció demasiado extraño

-Adiós Levi

Levi solo cerró la puerta y se fue, no dijo nada

\--o--

-MIKASAA LEVII ESTAAN!

-Llegó Hanji tocando la puerta y gritando

Mikasa fue corriendo a abrir la puerta

-Hanji, hola como estas?

-PRECIOSA MIKA! Bien y tu?

-Bien Hanji, por favor entra

Y Hanji entró y estaba examinando cada detalle de la nueva casa

-Mika, tienes una muy bonita casa felicidades

-Gracias Hanji, pero no es mi casa es de la reina y lo sabes

-Ay eso que importa! Aqui vives tu ahora, asi que ahora es tuya!

-De acuerdo Hanji, Levi me dijo que venías a hablarme de sexo...

-Ooo vaya, vamos directo al grano pues, eres igual que el enano jaja

-Si Hanji tengo muchas dudas

Hanji se sentó en un sillón y se dispuso a escuchar a Mikasa

-Pues la vez que tuve sexo con Levi, no creo que haya sido sexo Hanji...

-Porque estas tan segura Mika?

-Es que no creo que sea asi, yo vi a algunos animalitos en el bosque y ellos no hacían así a sus bebés

-Jajajaja Mikasaa! Que risa! Los animalitos si saben lo que hacen corazón, Uds no!

-Si lo se Hanji, por eso quiero que me ayudes

-Bueno primero lo primero sabes como se llama el troncote que tiene Levi guardado ahí en sus pantalones?

-No, solo se que si lo tocó y lo chupo le gusta

-Exacto, es su parte mas íntima y sensible

-Como se llama?

-Pues se llama pene, pero nosotras le vamos a decir pito

-Jaja pero se oye horrible así!

-Ash bueno te gusta mas pene? Pues dejemoslo en pene pues

-Jaja dices mucho pene (lo decía en voz baja porque le daba pena)

-Aaay Mikasa que te valga a ver grítalo conmigo pene pene pene

-Jajaja ya Hanji, podemos continuar?

-Si claro, pues resulta que tu enano, el padre de tus futuros hijos, que es para lo que vine aqui, a asegurarme que tengas un hijito aqui pronto (le sobaba el abdomen), pues tiene un pene muy grande y no pudo entrar a fertilizar tu jardín mi amor

-Peero--

-Sshh calla niña, espera aun no termino

Por ello estoy aqui, veamos la próxima vez que lo intenten, van a usar este aceite especial que creé especificamente para el troncote de tu hombre okay?

-Hanji, Levi no es mi hombre

-Ay Mikasa es un decir, pero como quiera... porque dices que no es tuyo? Si tu fuiste la que lo convenciste de firmar el contrato?

-Porque no lo es Hanji de acuerdo? Solo no te vuelvas a referir asi a el conmigo presente okay?

-Mika perdón, no sabía que las cosas estaban tan mal, te hizo algo el enano?

-No Hanji, porfavor no sigas...

-De acuerdo, prosigamos

Como te decía vas a untar este aceite en todo lo largo y lo ancho de su miembro okay?

-Si Hanji

-Que otra duda tienes?

-Tu te has acostado con el, Hanji?

-Ooo Mika... no creo que eso sea relevante...

-Pareces conocerlo muy bien, no crees? Demasiado bien diría yo

Se lo estaba diciendo de una manera muy amenazante y Hanji no estaba segura del tono que estaba tomando la conversación...

-Mira Mikasa, porfavor no te enojes conmigo, respecto a tu pregunta solo te voy a decir una cosa, Levi es el mejor ser humano que conozco, si es tosco para hablar, si es un enano enojón, pero tiene un gran corazón Mikasa, no juegues con el por favor,

-Porque crees que jugaría con el?

-No soy tan tonta como para no darme cuenta que amas a alguien mas, y seguro Levi ya lo sabe tambien cierto?

-Si

-Pero es que no puedes echarte para atras ahorita Mikasa, por favor entiende, si este contrato que firmaron por si solo es una mierda, ahora imagínate si lo haces mas dificil aun para ambos queriendo meter a alguien mas en sus vidas... Levi no te lo va a decir, pero el realmente quiere hacer funcionar esto, pero Mika piensa por favor, no lo hagas mas dificil

-Tu que vas a saber Hanji, tu no eres yo! Tu no sabes todo lo que estoy pasando, no puedes juzgarme, a parte Levi lo decidió

-Decidir que Mikasa?

-Que puedo amar a alguien mas, que no tengo que amarlo a el, que puedo ser feliz a pesar de todo

-De acuerdo Mikasa, solo te pido una cosa, con todo mi corazón, piensa en el un poco, solo un poco, ponte en su lugar y dime como te sentirias de saber que tienes que lidiar con toda esa mierda tu solo!

-El lo decidió Hanji, el quiere que sea feliz...

-Entiendo Mikasa, me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por tu tiempo, solo úntale su miembro antes de que te penetre con mi aceite y me dices como te fue,

Otra cosa tambien trata de estimularte a ti misma introduciendo tus dedos en tu intimidad, intenta llegar a introducir mínimo dos dedos, tambien puedes usar mi aceite para eso.

Me retiro pues, Adiós Mikasa

Y Hanji se fue, se veía muy cabizbaja por la noticia que había recibido hoy, en serio que le preocupaba mucho su mejor amigo


	8. El mensaje de la Reina

El mensaje de la Reina

Ya era hora de ir a presentarse ante la reina Historia en el salón del trono y ya estaban listos para irse los dos

-Mocosa, apúrate por favor ya es tarde

-Voy Levi espera

Y salió al fin, se veía hermosa como siempre

Levi se le quedó viendo un rato, como tonto hasta que Mikasa lo interrumpió

-Nos vamos?

-Oh, si mocosa vamonos

Y se fueron camino al salón, y llegaron antes, asi que tuvieron que esperar a la reina y mientras esperaban, Levi estaba super inquieto moviendo sus piernas y acomodándose en la silla de mil formas, y Mikasa le dijo

-Levi, estas bien?

-Si mocosa, solo que uno nunca sabe que locura se le va a ocurrir ahora a la reina, otra cosa por ningun motivo debe saber de nuestro problema...

-Si obvio que no debe enterarase

Seguian pasando los minutos y Levi no se calmaba, hasta se había parado a caminar un rato en el cuarto donde los tenían esperando

Y Mikasa le preguntó

-Levi, tu me amas?

-Eeemm, Mikasa a que viene esa pregunta?

-Solo necesito saberlo, me amas o no?

-Mocosa, eso no es importante, ahorita tenemos que preocuparnos de salir ilesos de esta maldita reunión con la reina

-Hanji piensa que es importante saber si me amas o no...

-Mierda, que te dijo la cuatro ojos esa Mikasa?

-Muchas cosas de ti

Maldita cuatro ojos, que chingados le dijo ahora a la mocosa...

Y en eso sale un lacayo de la reina a anunciar lo siguiente:

Historia Reiss, la asesina de titanes, la unica de sangre real, la Salvadora de la isla Paradis y madre de los huérfanos, esta lista para recibirlos

Adelante por favor

Su Majestad Reina Historia se presentan ante su llamado Levi y Mickasa Ackerman, del clan Ackerman

Historia volteó a verlos y se acerco cada vez mas a ellos, hasta que estuvo a unos centímetros de los dos, les dijo:

-Se preguntarán porque los mandé llamar...

Veamos, tengo que discutir con Uds dos temas cruciales respecto al contrato que firmaron conmigo

Tomó a Levi de su cravat y lo acercó mas a ella, quedando sus narices rozando la una de la otra, el solamente la miraba fríamente como era su costumbre

-Levi, el primer punto involucra principalmente tu labor como hombre...

Has estado cumpliendo con tus deberes sexuales con Mikasa?

Ella lo soltó y dejó que hablara

-Si quieres saber si hemos estado cogiendo, la respuesta es si

-JAJAJAJA - se río estrepitosamente

-Levi, Levi, Levi, que voy a hacer contigo, eres increíble, como tienes de sucia esa boquita tan delicada que se ve por fuera, eres toda una maldita contradicción, siempre pensé que eras lindo, y vaya que lo eres, estas exquisito pero tienes un caracter de los mil demonios, JAJA estoy disfrutando viéndote sufriendo por mi elaborado contrato

Ahora se estaba acercando a Mikasa y tomó su bufanda y le dijo:

-Mikasa, porque sigues llevando esta porquería a todos lados? Cual es el punto de hacerlo ahora mujer? Se lo que significa esta bufanda, nos lo confesaste a mi y a Sasha cuando eramos compañeras de regimiento, pero mas vale que te vayas deshaciendo de esa mierda de sentimientos Mikasa, porque eso nunca va a pasar, ahora estas con Levi, y eso es lo que yo quiero, MI NOMBRE VA DE POR MEDIO, asi que mas te vale respetar el contrato

Mikasa estaba furiosa, estaba cerrando sus puños y empezó a respirar super pesadamente, y en eso Levi la volteó a ver y con la pura mirada que le dió, se acordó de lo que le dijo anoche acerca de Eren y ella, y se tranquilizó

Historia regresó con Levi y puso su mano en su fornido pecho y le susurró al oído

-Deseo que Mikasa no se embarace pronto, para verte hacer el amor como es debido, seguramente has de saber hacerlo como los dioses...

Y se separó de él no sin antes ofrecerle una sonrisa super traviesa, y continuó

-Como ven, la gente habla, MI gente, y ellos saben que Uds son la pareja real, es decir, yo los uní, pero realmente eso no les importa si no hay un evento de por medio, por lo que a partir de aqui veremos el siguiente punto, la boda, será la boda del año, claro siempre y cuando no me case yo antes Jaja, pero tenemos que empezar con los preparativos a la brevedad...

-Dante, Sasha pasen

En eso entraron dos personas y Mikasa reconoció al instante a su amiga, la chica patata, el otro no le parecía conocido para nada

-Su Majestad Reina Historia en que le podemos servir?

-Sasha llevate a Mikasa de aqui y tomale las medidas

-Dante, a Levi tómaselas aquí mismo, quiero estar presente

Sasha tomó a Mikasa de la mano y se la llevó a otro salón, y ya que entraron cerró la puerta y le dijo:

-MIKASAAA que es lo que está pasando!? Porque te estoy tomando tus medidas!

-Si Sasha porque? No estabas entrenando en la Legión?

-Asi es Mikasa pero gracias al plan de exterminación de la Comandate Hanji y el Capitan Levi ya no hay titanes desde hace como medio año Mikasa, tu debes saber eso formamos parte de ese plan, por lo que hace unos días nos despacharon a algunos y yo conseguí trabajo con el sastre Dante, es el que le esta tomando las medidas a Levi

-Oo Sasha lo lamento no sabía que asi estaban las cosas

-Yo no lo lamento Mika, estoy muy contenta trabajando con el, es un hombre muy gracioso

-Y quien mas fue despachado? Sabes algo de Eren?

-Si, a Eren tambien le tocó darse un descanso, te extraña mucho Mika

-Yo a el Sasha

-Como sea, yo ya hable demasiado y tu sigues sin responder a mi pregunta, porque te estoy tomando las medidas para hacerte un vestido de novia?

-Sasha, creo que tu sola puedes deducir por que...

-TE VAS A CASAR CON EL CAPITAN?

-Sasha por favor te ruego que no le digas nada a Eren, yo quiero ser la que se lo diga, de acuerdo?

\--o--

-Levi, veo que solo estas corto de estatura pero no de nada mas jijiji

Le dijo Dante a Levi, estaba fascinado con su cuerpo, se estaba dando un festín al poder tocarlo donde el quisiera para tomarle sus medidas

-Dante, ya terminaste? Necesito hablar con Levi a solas

-Si su Majestad, solo termino la entrepierna

Historia enarcó una ceja y se levantó de su trono y se acercó y le dijo

-De eso me encargo yo

Y le quitó la cinta de medir a Dante, y se hincó para medir la entrepierna de Levi, y lo empezó a manosear como le dió la gana y Levi la miró con su mirada fría y se veía que estaba demasiado molesto, y se atrevió a tomarla de la mano con fuerza tanto que la forzó a soltarlo

-Como te atreves a tratar así a tu reina,

-Esto no es parte del contrato

-Pero soy tu reina y tengo derecho a hacerte lo que yo quiera

-Y cada vez que lo intentes voy a volver a hacer lo mismo

Levi nunca daba su brazo a torcer era demasiado terco para hacerlo, incluso aunque su vida corriera peligro

-Esta bien, como quieras, se que no te preocupa poner en riesgo tu vida, pero si fuera tu, empezaría a tratar mejor a la mujer con la que va a vivir toda su vida tu hijo, imbécil

Es cierto, no lo había pensado así chingado tengo que aguantar los estúpidos tratos de la reina


	9. Intento

Intento

Historia termino de tomarle las medidas a Levi y le dijo

-Espero que haya quedado claro lo que tienes que hacer respecto a Mikasa, necesito que te la folles y la embaraces YA Levi, no estoy jugando, soy la reina y si yo quiero, te hago que te la folles aquí mismo, las veces que sean necesarias hasta que se logre mi cometido, entendiste?

Este no es un maldito juego

-Si entiendo

-Lárgate de mi vista perro Ackerman, antes de que le ordene a mis guardias que te traigan a ti y a Mikasa para que conciban de una buena vez a mi protector en mi presencia, como los perros que son...

Y Levi se fue no sin antes buscar como desesperado a Mikasa, no la hallaba, y estaba empezando a preocuparse

Maldita mocosa, donde te metiste ahora

\--o--

-Adiós Mika me dió mucho gusto verte, y ánimate por favor, ya verás que pronto las cosas se acomodarán de la mejor manera

Y abrazó a su amiga y le dió un beso en la mejilla de despedida

-Gracias Sasha, de verdad lo aprecio, me tengo que ir

-Adiós amiga

Mikasa salió del cuarto donde Sasha le había tomado las medidas y se topó con Levi en el pasillo del castillo

-Mocosa! Te estaba buscando, ya debemos irnos

-Estas bien Levi? Te veo preocupado

-Estoy bien mocosa, solo que ya tenemos que irnos de aqui, antes de que la reina nos encuentre

-Porque Levi? Que pasa?

-Vamos, camina rápido por favor te cuento en el camino

Y llegaron al apartamento y Levi estaba super en guardia, revisando que nadie viniera tras de ellos y Mikasa le preguntó

-Ya me vas a decir que esta pasando Levi? Porque salimos tan rápido?

-Historia se molestó y estaba a punto de ordenar a sus guardias llevarnos a ti y a mi frente a ella para que te folle en su puta cara,

Dice que ya quiere que concibamos a nuestro hijo...

Mientras Levi le platicaba, Mikasa se había ido a la recámara y se puso ropa mas comoda para descansar y Levi entró ya que estaba vestida y se sentaron a platicar en la cama, y el le dijo

-A todo esto... que te dijo la cuatro ojos? no me importa que te dijo del amor y esas mierdas, quiero saber que solución te dió para nuestro problema Mikasa

-Me dijo que debíamos intentar hacer el amor con este aceite

Y le entregó el tubo donde estaba contenido el producto que Hanji había creado especialmente para ellos, Levi lo abrió y lo olió, y dijo

-Que es esta mierda, huele a flores

-Si, dijo que era un aceite que ella creó para untar en tu pene cuando me vayas a penetrar

-Oh ya veo mocosa, ya entiendo para que serviría, sería como un lubricante para que resbale mas fácil dentro de ti, creo que puede servir bien...

-Quieres intentarlo Levi?

-Debemos hacerlo Mikasa, no es que tengamos mucho tiempo, ya pasaron 3 semanas, el tiempo se va volando y tenemos que seguir explorando todas las opciones que se nos presenten

-De acuerdo

Y Mikasa se quitó el blusón que se había puesto para dormir, no traía nada de ropa interior, en un segundo ya estaba completamente desnuda frente a el

-Mierda mocosa, ya lo tenías planeado o que?

-De hecho si, cuando Hanji me lo dió empece a utilizarlo yo sola y no puedo esperar a utilizarlo contigo

-Lo usaste tu sola? Como Mikasa?

-Hanji me dijo que introdujera minimo un par de dedos dentro de mi con el aceite para practicar

-Esa cuatro ojos esta loca, y si pudiste?

-Si, se sintió muy bien, hice los mismos movimientos con los que tu me estabas tocando cuando hicimos el amor, nuestra primera noche en esta casa

Levi se estaba poniendo super cachondo con la imagen de Mikasa tocandose ella misma, gimiendo como el recordaba que la había hecho gemir esa noche, y se estaba empezando a formar un gran bulto en sus pantalones

-Levi? Estas bien?

Le preguntó sacándolo de la fantasía que se había proyectado en su cabeza

-Yo? A si que me decías?

-Te ves algo distraído

Y se puso en cuatro y empezó a acercársele muy seductoramente y comenzó a besarlo, mientras acariciaba el creciente bulto en su entrepierna

Levi reaccionó inmediatamente a la provocación de ella y la tomó por detrás asaltando su intimidad masturbandola con sus dedos para hacerla gemir como se lo había imaginado todo en su mente

-Levi, sisiguee aah no pares!

Lo estaba volviendo loco con sus gemidos y tenerla así de excitada a su merced, lo estaba poniendo cada vez mas duro

-Mierda mocosa, estas tan mojada que no hace falta esa mierda que inventó Hanji

Lo dijo mientras seguía metiendo y sacando ya dos de sus dedos, si había funcionado el juego que anteriormente había practicado con ella misma

Mikasa llegó a su límite y Levi la sostuvo porque le temblaban las piernas del placer que estaba experimentando

-Levii, hazlo, usa el lubricante e intentaa penetrarme, quiero sentirte dentro de mi...

No se lo dijo dos veces, el de inmediato se deshizo de toda su ropa, agarró el lubricante de Hanji, y de lo excitado que estaba, hasta se vació de mas en sus manos y empezó a untar su miembro como desesperado,

Mikasa estaba recostada en la cama esperandolo, pero se desesperó porque ya lo deseaba, y se acercó a el mientras se estaba poniendo el líquido en todo lo largo de su miembro que ya estaba super erecto listo para ella y ella lo jaló hacia la cama como desesperada y el cayó encima de ella, por lo que ella lo acorraló con sus piernas y le dijo

-Haazloo yaa Leeevii!

Y Levi se acomodó encima de ella para penetrarla, y comenzó el intento...


	10. ¿Será?

¿Será?

Comenzó introduciendo su miembro poco a poco, y si estaba resbalando mas fácilmente dentro de ella, por lo que siguió intentando entrar aún más

-Leeviii, si esta entrando! Puedes creerlo? Si esta funcionando

Levi no decía nada, es que estaba demasiado concentrado en no lastimarla

Ella lo estaba sintiendo entrar centímetro por centímetro, sentía su miembro caliente palpitando a mil por hora dentro de ella por lo que estaba demasiado contenta ya que al fin lo estaban logrando a pesar de que era demasiado tortuoso para ella porque era demasiado estrecha, pero no le dió importancia, solamente pensaba en que pronto iba a terminar esto, en un momento iba a sentir su semen dentro de ella, lo cual solo significaba una cosa:

Pronto estaré esperando un bebé y podremos cumplir con el contrato de la reina, pensó ella,

Y viendo que Levi no decía nada, le preguntó

-Leevii, cuanto has entrado dentro de mi?

Y Levi se separó un poco para revisar y le dijo

-Solo la punta Mikasa

Mikasa no lo podía creer, pero como podía ser solo la punta si se sentía una tremenda presión dentro de ella, tanto que pensaba que ya estaba todo su miembro adentro...

-Estas seguro que es solo la punta?

Y ella acercó su mano para verificar la longitud de su pene, y efectivamente solo era la punta

-Siii mocoosaa, te lo dije soloo ha entrado la punta,

El ya estaba agotado, requería demasiado autocontrol no penetrarla de un solo movimiento para empezar el frenesí de estocadas hasta llevarlos al límite a los dos, asi que en un momento Levi se detuvo porque ya no estaba avanzando, entonces intentó subir una de las piernas de ella a su hombro para tener mejor acceso, pero seguía sin avanzar, entonces sin separarse de ella, tomó el lubricante que les dió Hanji de nuevo y vació otra gran cantidad directo en su miembro aún conectado a ella, e intentó meterlo mas, pero en un descuido resbaló su pene por completo dentro de ella por la gran cantidad de lubricante y perdió el control de las estocadas y lo unico que logró escuchar fue el gritó de dolor de Mikasa...

Mierda! ya la lastimé no puede ser íbamos tan bien, pensó Levi

-Mikasa! Mikasa estas bien?

Y se separó de nuevo de ella para revisar que había pasado y vió una mancha creciente de sangre en la cama

-Mierda, mierda, mierda noo porque! Mikasa perdón, yo lo siento demasiado

-Leevii estaa bieen no es tu culpa, no te preocupes,

Se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, realmente le dolía demasiado y ella le estaba acariciando la mejilla a Levi, porque lo veía demasiado preocupado

-Puta madre se levantó de volada de la cama y se fue al baño a buscar vendas y alcohol para limpiar la herida, y volvió al cuarto con las cosas y Mikasa le dijo

-Levi estoy bien yo lo hago

-Ni madres mocosa, claro que no, no vas a poder curarte tu sola

-Claro que sí Levi, estamos en una misión, no te has dado cuenta?

Es como cuando vamos a una misión fuera de las murallas, cuando peleamos contra titanes o incluso contra marleyanos es lo mismo igual sangramos, y nos curamos nuestras heridas y lo volvemos a intentar

-No es lo mismo mocosa, no se parece ni una mierda a una puta misión! Sabes, prefiero estar allá afuera arriesgando mi vida por una pinche reina que le valemos madre, que tener que lastimarte YO, no fue un titán, no fue un enemigo de Marley, soy yo el que te provoqué esta puta herida, por imbécil!

Y se levantó de nuevo, despues de limpiar su herida y viendo que ya le había parado un poco la sangre se vistió de volada

-A donde vas Levi?

-Voy a buscar a Hanji, yo no se como curar una herida de ese tipo, es muy delicado

-No es necesario que vayas por ella, yo puedo curarme sola

-Ni de coña, ni te puedes mirar ahí Mikasa,

-Podemos confiar en ella?

-Por supuesto que si, ella sabe de nuestra situación, confío plenamente en ella

-Pues si que se tienen bastante confianza...

-A que te refieres mocosa?

-Nada solo ve Levi, ve por Hanji

-De acuerdo, aguanta mocosa por favor

Y Levi fue por su caballo y salió al cuartel a buscar a Hanji


	11. Aceptación

Aceptación

Levi salió del castillo montando su caballo, estaba lloviendo a cántaros e iba cabalgando a toda velocidad al cuartel de la Legión donde vivía Hanji

Ya que llegó empezó a tocar la puerta un poco desesperado por que le abrieran

-Ay vooooy, denme un minutooo

Quien se atreve a venir a estas horas de la madrugada a molestar??, pensó Hanji

Y al abrir la puerta vió a Levi todo mojado por la lluvia, y de inmediato se dió cuenta que traía sangre en la camisa y se empezó a preocupar

-Enano! Que pasa? Porque estas sangrando?

-No es mi sangre, necesito que vengas urgentemente conmigo, te cuento en el camino de acuerdo?

-Si esta bien Levi, pero cálmate te veo muy preocupado

Levi no dijo nada, solo la tomó del brazo para guiarla fuera del pequeño apartamento donde ella vivía

Hanji y Levi tenían muchos malos hábitos parecidos, porque los dos tenían puestos importantes en la legión por lo que ella tambien siempre realizaba sus investigaciones y experimentos a altas horas de la madrugada, y se quedaba dormida en su silla así que no fue necesario esperarla para que se visitiera o algo asi

Ya iban camino al castillo Reiss y Hanji le preguntó de nuevo

-Me vas a decir que esta pasando enano?

-Que soy un imbécil Hanji! Lastimé a Mikasa

-Cómo? No entiendo, oye ve un poco mas despacio esta lloviendo demasiado vas a hacer que se caiga tu caballo y te tumbe a ti para variar!

-No podemos ir despacio, Mikasa aún esta sangrando tienes que ayudarla, yo no se que mierdas hacer con ese tipo de heridas

-Pero de que tipo de heridas hablas enano!

-La penetré Hanji! La penentré con tu líquido ese que nos diste, me puse de más y me resbalé dentro de ella y la lastimé en el proceso...

Se lo dijo con una voz demasiado baja y triste, el normalmente no era muy expresivo, pero en este preciso momento Hanji pudo escuchar la tristeza en su voz

-Esta bien enano, tenía que pasar obviamente la ibas a desgarrar porque es virgen. No he visto la herida pero no debes de preocuparte tanto, es normal mi enanito por favor cálmate.

Dime como estaba Mikasa? Estaba llorando?

-Pues no...

-Claro que no mi vida, las mujeres somos mas fuertes que Uds en esas cosas, porque? Porque estamos hechas para dar a luz y todo ese tipo de cosas terribles que sufrimos, y que decir de Mikasa, que es la mujer mas fuerte que conozco! Así que cálmate, y ve mas despacio, por favor Levi, ella no es cualquier niña estúpida! Ella sabe lo que es una batalla, ha estado a tu lado matando titanes y a cualquier enemigo de la Legión, ella es fuerte, incluso tal vez mas fuerte que tu!

Levi, bajó la velocidad de su caballo y se notaba mucho mas tranquilo después de las palabras de Hanji, maldita cuatro ojos, porque siempre tienes razón, pensó

Ellos dos junto con Erwin, tenían una amistad demasiado profunda y madura, tanto que se conocían a la perfección ella sabía lo que a él le preocupaba, e incluso en momentos de guerra sabían que era lo que estaba pensando el otro

Sin tener que hablarlo, entonces ella sabía perfectamente como tranquilizar al enano cuando se ponía todo desesperado como estaba ahorita

-Gracias cuatro ojos

Llegaron a la casa y entró Hanji por delante a buscar a Mikasa, y llegó a su habitación y ahi estaba ella sentada en la cama viendo a la nada

-Mika, estas bien preciosa?

-Hanji, si estoy bien no era necesario que vinieras...

-Esta bien no te preocupes Mikasa, puedo revisarte?

-Preferiría que no...

-Pero nena vine a eso, no es ningun problema para mi hacerlo al contrario lo hago con mucho gusto, en lo que les pueda ayudar a ti y al enano

-No se Hanji, es que nadie me ha revisado antes, me da pena contigo...

-Esta bien Mika, no te preocupes no tienes nada que yo no tenga

Y como que la convenció un poco, por lo que Mikasa quitó la sábanas que la cubrían, y Hanji vió la mancha de sangre en la cama

-Mika necesito que vengas conmigo al baño, te voy a preparar la tina

-Gracias Hanji

Y así Mikasa se dirigió al baño y se deshizo de su camisón y entró en la tina y comenzó a darse un baño, ya que se relajó un poco, ahora si Hanji pudo revisar su parte íntima un par de veces y llegó a su diagnóstico médico:

-La sangre que brotó fue porque perdiste tu virginidad en ese preciso momento en que Levi entró abruptamente en ti, y a su paso si desgarró tu suave y delicada piel, pero nada que no sane, la próxima vez que el te penetre no dejes que lo saque de inmediato, aguanta un poco a que se adapten y ya puedan continuar, sobre cuando lo pueden volver a intentar, yo calculo que en aproximadamente 3 semanas

-En tres semanas! Hanji tu sabes que no tenemos tanto tiempo!

-Lo se hermosa, pero así son las cosas tendrán que esperar el tiempo indicado para volverlo a intentar, si no se esperan, él te puede lastimar mas profundamente y causarte una hemorragia

Mikasa se quedó pensativa en la tina abrazando sus piernas y recargando su cabeza en sus rodillas

Cuando Hanji salió del baño, vió a Levi limpiando toda la sangre, cambiando las sábanas y ordenando todo como un loco

-Enano! Ya la revisé

-Dime que le hice? Nada que no se pueda curar, solo necesitan darse un descanso de la búsqueda del bebé de acuerdo? Tres semanas, ya le dije a Mikasa

-Mierda! Cuatro ojos! No tenemos 3 semanas la pinche Historia quiere al bebé ya, cada vez nos lo exige mas

-Bueno enano esa es mi recomendación, Uds saben si la siguen o no, yo por lo pronto me retiro

Y Hanji se fue de regreso al cuartel

Levi fue a buscar a Mikasa al baño y se hincó frente a la tina y vió que tenía un par de mechones húmedos cubriendo su precioso rostro, el los tomó y los puso detras de su oreja y le dijo,

-Mocosa, ya esta fría el agua, deberías volver a la cama para que descanses

Ella no decía nada solo se le quedaba viendo a Levi tratando de entender porque les pasaba esto a ellos dos, y el viendo que ella no decía nada le dijo,

-Lo siento, por mi culpa ahora estamos mas jodidos

-Aun nos queda otro mes mas para intentarlo

-Lo se, pero siento que cada vez nos queda menos tiempo y toda esta mierda del contrato se nos viene encima

-Levi, no es tu culpa

Y Mikasa lo tomó de la nuca acercándolo a ella y le dió un dulce beso en los labios el cual el le correspondió con la misma delicadeza que ella lo estaba haciendo, y cuando terminaron el beso se quedaron mirándose descansando en la frente el uno del otro

-No quiero que te culpes por esto Levi, le dijo ella suavemente

El no le respondió, solo la ayudó a levantarse de la tina y la envolvió con una toalla y le dió ropa limpia para que se vistiera, y se fueron a dormir a la cama, el abrazándola recargando su mentón en la cabeza de ella, y ella recostada en el pecho de el se quedaron profundamente dormidos


	12. Amigo

Amigo

Varios días después Mikasa fue al taller de ropa a ver unos detalles sobre su vestido de novia

Ya en el local vió a Sasha que venía corriendo a recibirla con los brazos abiertos

-MIKAAA! Te he extrañado demasiado! Como has estado?

-Hola patata muy bien y tu?

-Pues aquí estresada porque no puedo decirle a nadie para quien es el vestido que estoy haciendo, ya tienes que hablar con Eren!

De hecho ahora que recuerdo, hoy tiene que venir a recoger unos trajes que le hizo Dante, puedes aprovechar a hablar con el

-En serio? No estoy segura Sasha, tengo miedo de como vaya a reaccionar

-Pues le dices tu o le digo yo! Porque ya me estan matando las ganas de hacerlo!

-Esta bien Sasha, no te preocupes hoy hablo con el

Y Mikasa se probó el vestido de novia y parecía un ángel de lo hermosa que se veía

-Aaaw Mika te ves hermosa! Eres la novia mas bella que he visto en toda mi vidaa, seguro Levi no podrá resistir amarte, digo a perdón, Eren cierto? Aay lo siento...

-Esta bien Sasha no te preocupes, a que hora llega Eren?

-Pues Dante me dijo que llegaba como a las 11 am asi que ya no debe de tardar

-Ay Sasha entonces ayúdame a salir de este vestido, no quiero que Eren me vea con el vestido, apúrate por favor

Estaba super nerviosa, y Sasha la estaba ayudando a salir del vestido lo mas pronto que pudiera, pero por la desesperación, Mikasa lo rasgó todo de la parte de atrás y quedó inservible

-MIKASAA! Lo rompiste! Porque?

-Sasha lo siento tengo que terminar de vestirme

Y se metió a uno de los vestidores, donde ya sola empezó a llorar a mares, le dolió mucho que por su impulsividad había echado a perder el trabajo de su amiga, pero no tenía mucho tiempo, iba a hablar con Eren de tal vez, la plática más importante de toda su vida

Terminó de vestirse y se limpió las lágrimas para que no pareciera que había estado llorando y vió a Sasha, se veía super triste y preocupada por el vestido que con tanto esmero y cariño había hecho para su amiga

-Sasha, en verdad lo lamento, pero Eren no podía verme con el puesto aún

-Entiendo Mika, solo que me gustaría estar sola, perdón...

Y se fué a uno de los cuartos del taller y ya no salió en todo el rato que ella se quedó esperando a Eren

\--o--

Mikasa se quedo pensando que en realidad ella no sabía ya nada de Eren desde que ella firmó el contrato, y con la reciente desmantelación de la Legión no sabía a que se dedicaba ahora su amigo del alma

Sonó la puerta de entrada, y ella no vió quien entró, y se fue por los cuartos del taller buscándo quien había entrado, y en uno de ellos lo encontró, se estaba terminando de probar uno de los trajes que Dante le había confeccionado

Eren la reconoció de inmediato y corrió a saludarla

-Mikasaa! Que haces aquí!

-Eren

Ella lo abrazó tan fuerte que el no podía respirar

-Espera Mikasaa me estas ahogando

-Ay perdón, es que tenía ganas de verte, a que te dedicas ahora?

-Pues estoy al servicio de la reina Historia, de hecho a partir de mañana voy a vivir en el castillo Reiss

Mikasa tragó en seco, no podía ser cierto, seguro tambien a el lo habia forzado la perra esa a hacer algo que no quería

-Mikasa nunca había estado mas feliz en mi vida

-Oh en serio? Que servicio le ofreces a la reina?

-Pues digamos que no soy muy bueno para muchas cosas, entonces mas que nada me paga para ser su súbdito verás, ella solamente quiere compañía real y eso es lo que soy, de hecho ha sido tan buena conmigo que me va a dar un hogar en el castillo y me dijo que viniera con Dante, su sastre de confianza a que me confeccionara estos trajes, como me veo? Parezco de la realeza? Jajaja

Mikasa solamente estaba pensando en la parte del contrato en la que si no quedaba embarazada al cabo de tres meses, tenía que hacer el acto de la concepción del niño frente a la reina y sus SÚBDITOS reales.

Mierda esto parece un mal sueño, penso ella

-Eren! Yo tengo que hablar contigo

-Dime Mika, que hay en tu cabeza hoy? Te ves super palida, estas comiendo bien?

-Si Eren, eso no importa. Es sobre el contrato que les platiqué que había firmado con la reina Historia

-A si me acuerdo Mika nos dijiste de un contrato que firmaron tu y el Capitan Levi acerca de la protección de la reina, de eso quieres hablar? Pero si eso ya me lo habías platicado

-Eren no te he platicado todo! Porque no debo hacerlo, si lo hago es considerado traición en contra de la reina, pero aun asi necesito decirtelo

-Dee acueerdo, pues dime no me importa

-Muy bien... Levi y yo vamos a casarnos!

-QUEEE?!?! Porque se van a casar?

-Espera eso no es todo, tenemos que tener un bebé para la protección de la reina, porque tiene miedo de su seguridad personal, quiere usar a nuestro hijo para que sea su protector

Eren se le quedó viendo espantado, tenía la cara pálida y con lágrimas en los ojos

-No puede ser Mikasa, no puede quitarles a su bebé, que dice el Capitán Levi?

-Pues, a eso era a lo que iba...

El no quiere que sea infeliz por el resto de mi vida por culpa de ese contrato quiere que intente ser feliz con alguien a quien yo ame, y me ame, es por eso que fue su idea que hablara contigo y te explicara lo que esta pasando, sabes que te amo Eren...

-El solo quiere que seas feliz con alguien a quien ames... pero que hay de el Mikasa? El tambien va a serlo? Mira, el tambien va a sufrir la pérdida de su hijo, y tu que vas a hacer? Lo vas a dejar solo mientras vuelves conmigo y seamos felices para siempre? No creo poder hacerlo Mikasa...

Eren estaba llorando mientras le decía eso...

-Es que Mikasa, no creo poder amarte tanto...

-De que hablas Eren, tu me amas, me lo has dicho incontables veces!

-Se lo que dije, pero tambien se que jamas voy a poder amarte tanto como el te ama Mikasa, sabes no cualquiera renuncia a su felicidad por que la persona que ama sea feliz con alguien mas, yo... no creo poder amarte asi nunca...

Mikasa no hizo nada, no lloró, no gritó, no se enojó solo se le quedó viendo confundida a Eren...

La verdad nunca había pensado en eso, en realidad Levi la amaba tanto? Ella le había preguntado tantas veces lo que el sentía, pero con lo que le estaba diciendo Eren entendió que amar, no significa cuantas veces se lo digas a esa persona especial, mas bien, significa que haces tu para que esa persona que amas sepa que lo haces...

-Mikasa, Mikasaaa!

Eren la estaba tratando de sacar de su trance mental y le echó un poco de agua en la cara

-Ay Eren que haces!

-Es que no reaccionabas, estas bien?

-Si, yo... solamente estaba pensando en tus palabras

-Lo se, cuando te dije eso ya no dijiste nada y te quedaste como desconectada...

-Lo siento Eren...

-Yo lo siento Mikasa, en serio te amo, pero es otro tipo de amor demasiado inferior al que te mereces

-Eso piensas?

-Lo se

-Aparte yo creo que será mejor que pasen por este problema juntos el Capitán y tu, yo lo conozco no es un enano amargado como todos dicen, tuve el privilegio de tenerlo como mi mentor, y me enseñó muchas cosas que valoro demasiado, eres afortunada de que esta mierda de contrato lo tuvieras que vivir con el

Mikasa comprendió que Eren tenía razón, y ahora entendiendo que Levi si la amaba, estaba mas segura que nunca de lo que debía hacer.


	13. El juego

El juego

Una semana después de hablar con Eren llegó ella a su casa, después de un paseo que dió por la ciudad y cuando entró pudo percibir un olor,

Huelo comida? Mmm no estoy segura... Ay no! Levi que hiciste!, pensó

Se quitó su chaqueta y botas y las dejó en la entrada, ella no estaba obsesionada con la limpieza, así que solo las aventó en el perchero de la entrada, y prosiguió a acercarse mas a la cocina, donde vió a Levi de arriba abajo tratando de controlar el fuego en la estufa, y a la vez cortando unos vegetales, pero al mismo tiempo limpiando profundamente cada cosa que usaba

-Levi! Que estas haciendo?

-Mii kasaa, veo que ya estas aqui, ooh yo estoy por terminar la cena, si gustas ir a ponerte mas cómoda para venir a cenar

-Dee acueerdoo

Mikasa se fue a poner algo mas acogedor, es que estaba haciendo frío, y regresó para cenar

Levi le sirvió lo que había preparado y a ella le daba mucha gracia lo preocupado que se veía porque le fuera a gustar, y lo probó, era como puré de papa, pero estaba demasiado aguado

-Y bien? Que te parece la cena mocosa?

-Levii! Que hiciste! Jajaja estas papas estan aguadas y duras al mismo tiempo jajajaja

Ella estaba atacada de la risa por la cara de ofendido que estaba haciendo, pero le valía no le iba a mentir, no sabía nada bien

-Pues que quieres mocosa, nunca se cocieron no es mi culpa! Aparte a mi si me gustaron, si no las quieres dámelas

-Jajaja, Levi noo dámelo si quiero tengo hambre

Y se empezaron a hacer cosquillas el uno al otro, hasta que ella se le quedó viendo con una risa super traviesa

-Levi... quiero jugar otra vez en la cama contigo

-JA! Crees que tengo humor de jugar contigo después de tu terrible crítica culinaria?

-Por favor! No te hagas del rogar...

-No lo se... Lo pensaré mocosa

Y ella se levantó super provocativamente de la mesa y se fue al cuarto moviendo sus caderas exageradamente dejandolo a el solamente viendola como bobo

Pero el se quería hacer del rogar por lo que primero terminó de limpiar todo, dejándolo impecable y se dirigió al cuarto quitándose la ropa, ya no podía mas

-Asi que quieres jugar otra vez esta noche mocosa?

Ellos habían aprendido a divertirse de otras formas y lo disfrutaban tanto, que ya se estaban volviendo adictos a sus juegos sexuales

-Dime tu Livaii! Quieres hacerlo? Jajaja

Le gustaba jugar con el diciendo mal su nombre

Para cuando ella acordó, el ya estaba desnudo frente a ella al pie de la cama con una sonrisa super pícara

-Pensé que estabas tan destrozado por mi crítica a tus dotes culinarios que no íbamos a jugar esta noche...

-Jaja sigo ofendido, pero me aguanto

En eso ella se acercó a él lentamente a gatas y le agarró su pene que ya estaba súper duro

-Mocosaa veo que llevas la delantera en el juegoo

-Eres muy lento Livai

Y comenzó a chupárselo todo super sensualmente y a metérselo todo en la boca y a sacarlo y así suscesivamente volviendo loco a Levi

-Oi mocosa, no cenaastee pero bien que quieerees el postree

-Mmm si quiero mi crema batida jaja

Y comenzó a masturbarlo muy rápidamente agarrando su miembro en su mano y estimulándolo de arriba a abajo

Levi solamente gemía de placer, no podía articular fácilmente las palabras

-Mocoosaa quien te enseñó esas maañas, mierda no pares, se sientee demasiado bieen

-Pues tengo al mejor maestro

-Tch, obvio mocosa, se lo dijo con una sonrisa super altanera

Y el la levantó e hizo que se hincara en la cama, y le quitó el blusón que traía dejando expuestos esos hermosos senos, que no importa cuantas veces los haya visto, siempre lo ponían super duro, y los empezó a chupar y morder y con una de sus manos la estaba masturbando, introduciéndole un par de sus dedos, y con la otra acercándola mas a él tocando super perversamente su hermoso trasero

-Tch mocosa, como puedes producir tantos jugos...

Ella solo escuchaba el sonido de sus dedos contra su mojada intimidad, y sentía como los iba sacando y metiendo a la velocidad adecuada, la estaba llevando al cielo con su toque y alcanzó su primer orgasmo

Y ella no se quería quedar atrás en el juego, mierda le iba ganando el enano, y es que ese era el objetivo del juego que hacían ahora todas las noches e incluso también en las mañanas, ver quien le ganaba al otro en el número de orgasmos provocados

Mikasa ya iba perdiendo, pero no se iba a dejar ganar tan fácilmente, así que comenzó a besarlo de una manera super salvaje y continuó masturbandolo, cada vez mas rápido, y el en consecuencia la empezó tocar de nuevo y ahí estaban peleando a ver quien era el ganador del siguiente orgasmo, y fue Mikasa, haciendo que Levi se viniera en su mano intensamente, cubriéndola toda con su semen, y ella se llevo un poco a la boca y le dijo al oído

-Levi, gracias por mi postre

-Tch mocosa golosa, nunca te sacias verdad?

-Jajaja de nuestros juegos no...

Y se recostaron en la cama a descansar un poco, solo era el medio tiempo

-Oi mocosa, te puedo preguntar algo?

-Dime Levi

-No es que no disfrute estar contigo, y vaya que amo nuestras noches juntos, pero has cambiado mucho desde hace unos días atrás... estas bien?

-Cambié como? Para bien o mal?

-Super bien, me agrada demasiado nuestra relación ahora, algo cambió contigo, pero no se que es, solo me dediqué a recibir esas atenciones de tu parte, pero no me había dado la oportunidad de preguntarte porque el cambio?

-Levi, es que comprendí algo demasiado importante para los dos

-Y que sería eso Mikasa?

Y ella se acercó dulcemente a su oído y le dijo tiernamente

-Ahora se que me amas


	14. 10 días

10 días

Mocosa, yo--

-Sshh Levi, se acercó a él y puso su dedo sobre sus labios para acallarlo -No tienes que decir nada, tus hechos hablan mas que cualquier palabra que puedas decirme

Y se montó sobre sus muslos y lo besó super apasionadamente, en serio que sentía que algo se encendía en lo mas profundo de su ser cuando lo besaba así, ella no demostraba sus sentimientos a cualquiera pero con Levi le pasaba todo lo contrario solo quería besarlo y no quería parar de hacerlo, solo se detenía para recobrar el aliento y volver a besarlo de nuevo

-Mocosa, y tu que es lo que sientes por mi?

Se lo dijo como pudo entre cada espacio que ella le dejaba para respirar

-Yo... te admiro Levi, siempre lo he hecho y cada día que pasamos juntos en este nuevo hogar que estamos formando esa admiración solamente ha ido creciendo desmesuradamente convirtiéndose en algo más...

Levi enarcó una ceja confundido y le dijo

-En que mas?

Mikasa se separó de él para mirararlo a los ojos, los cuales ella notó llenos de confusión, y acarició la mejilla de él con cierta devoción, se acercó y le dijo en un susurro al oído, como si de un secreto se tratara

-Que yo también te amo Levi Ackerman

Y lo besó de nuevo, amaba demasiado su sabor y Levi le acariciaba la espalda acercándola más a él quería sentir todo de ella, y le empezó a dejar besos húmedos en su largo y delicado cuello, hasta que fueron interrumpidos...

Alguien estaba tocando la puerta, eran unos toquidos retumbantes y se voltearon a ver confundidos, entonces él se levantó a abrir, ya se había puesto su pantalón y se estaba poniendo la camisa pero no se la alcanzó a abotonar, Mikasa tambien se estaba terminando de vestir, e iba rumbo a la puerta

Ella escuchó que Levi abrió y cuando llegó vió que eran muchos soldados de la reina, y estaban tratando de apresarlo, y cuando ella se acercó tambien la tomaron para apresarla y entre golpes y forcejeos lograron apresarlos entre varios de los soldados y los llevaron al salón del trono real

\--o--

Y ahí los estaba esperando Historia, traía puesta su bata de dormir y atentamente vió como sus soldados les ponían las manos por detrás atándolas con esposas e hincándolos a los dos ante su presencia

-Ackermans, buenas noches mmm por como andan tan mal vestidos me imagino dos cosas, o estaban dormidos, o la segunda que espero por su bien que sea la correcta, que estaban teniendo sexo...

Y se acercó a ellos super extrañamente, y los empezó a oler, primero olió el cuello de Levi,

-Mmm acerté, definitivamente es la segunda opción JAJAJA! Levi eres tan delicioso, no importa cuanto sudes, sangres, o hagas venirse a Mikasa en tu hermosa cara JAJAJA, tu siempre estas impecable

Y le pasó su dedo índice por todo su pecho bajando también por su trabajado abdomen que estaba completamente a su merced y delineó cada uno de sus músculos abdominales trabajados a la perfección

Después se regresó a su trono y sentándose en él, les dijo

-Me imagino que ya saben porque estan aquí cierto?

-No mocosa, no sabemos a que mierdas nos trajiste

-JAJA, Levi siempre es el mismo problema con tu lenguaje tan bajo, pues te diré mi adorado Capitán Ackerman, en 10 días se cumple el plazo para la concepción de mi protector, y por lo visto Mikasa Ackerman no está esperando ninguna criatura en su vientre, y no creo que sea porque el Capitan Levi sufra de impotencia sexual o alguna mierda de ese tipo JAJA,

Así que hoy en especial me sentía aburrida y decidí llamar a mis súbditos reales para presenciar un evento fenomenal, dos Ackerman procreando frente nuestra majestuosa presencia JAJA! No solo soy la reina de la Isla Paradis, tambien soy la reina de el mejor entretenimiento que se puedan imaginar JAJAJA.

Y entre los súbditos reales se encontraba Eren y estaba presenciando todo

Historia se sentó en el piso y se empezó a reír como desquiciada y después volteó a ver a Levi y a Mikasa

Ella siempre se reía ahora así como si se estuviera volviendo loca, y tal vez lo estaba, nadie entendía porque después de la muerte de su padre Rod Reiss y también la de Ymir ella había cambiado tan drásticamente, lo que si sabían es que necesitaba ayuda

Entonces Mikasa dijo,

-Pero aún no se han cumplido los 3 meses! Tu misma lo pusiste en nuestro contrato Historia, no puedes incumplir lo acordado!

-Ooh claro que si, lo hago porque quiero y porque puedo JAJA

Aparte, soy la única autoridad en esta isla llena de mierda, no es así Levi, tu solías decir eso no? Que dentro de las murallas solo huele a mierda JAJA

-Mira mocosa, no vamos a hacerlo y tu no puedes forzarnos porque no estamos haciendo nada fuera de ley

-Lo siento Ackermans, les decía que si para Uds cumplir el puto contrato es tan importante, léanlo de nuevo! Dice si Mikasa Ackerman al cabo de 3 meses no esta esperando una criatura, estan forzados a cojer frente a la reina y sus subditos reales! JAJAJA! Soy una genio saben porqueeee!? Porque no hay forma de probar que estes embarazada de aqui a 10 días estúpida Mikasa JAJAJA, la ciencia no lo puede predecir con tan pocos días de embarazo, si es que llegaras a estarlo en tan poco tiempo JAJAJA!

Díganme... al menos lo han intentado? Porque no la has embarazado Levi? Tanto así quieren desafiarme?

-No es eso mocosa, en realidad... no hemos podido realizar el acto...

-El acto? Mmm dirás algo así como que no sabes cojer o que?

-No lo entenderías, por eso nunca te lo explicamos

-Pues es una lástima, porque ya no hay tiempo para explicaciones, lo van a hacer aquí mismo les guste o no! JAJAJA

-Acérquense mis amados súbditos reales, vengan a presenciar en primera fila este maravilloso acontecimiento!


	15. Solo tu y yo

Solo tu y yo

GUARDIAS! quítenles las esposas, los necesito libres para este hermoso acto, la demostración mas sublime del amor, en la que una pareja demuestra cuanto se aman uniendo sus cuerpos en un placer indescriptible para culminar creando una preciosa vida dentro de ella, y vivir juntos amando a ese hermoso varón que estan por crear, lamentablemente ese no es el caso para Uds, porque ese niño va a ser mío Jaja

Lo dijo ayudándole a uno de los guardias a desatar a Mikasa, y en cuanto la dejó libre la azabache inmediatamente le arremetió un puñetazo en la cara a la reina y ésta comenzó a sangrar incontrolablemente por la nariz, Eren a lo lejos solo sonrío porque conocía a Mikasa y ya se esperaba esa reacción de ella, pero Levi no, y estaba super preocupado por las consecuencias que pudiera tener

-Mikasa! Pero que coño te pasa! Sabes quien soy? No puedes golpear a tu reina niña estúpida

-No eres mayor que yo, no me llames niña y si se quien eres

Era estrategia, y era algo que Eren había entendido desde el principio, ella quería zafarse de una terrible situación a través de otra tal vez mas terrible, pero jugó sus cartas, y ahora le tocaba esperar a ver como le resultaba

-JA! en serio crees que te vas a salir con la tuya tan fácilmente? Si pensabas que por golpearme te iba a mandar al calabozo estas mas estúpida de lo que pensé, he esperado este momento con ansias desde que escribí ese maldito contrato! No tienes escapatoria

Y ahora se acercó a donde estaba Levi y lo desesposó e inmdiatamente el la apresó, la tomó por atrás y la estaba ahorcando entre sus fuertes brazos, no sabía con quienes se estaba metiendo la estúpida reina, con los demonios de la Isla Paradis!

Eren estaba al borde de su asiento, viendo como pasaba todo y deseando que Levi matara a Historia o mínimo la dejara inconsiente, pero en eso agarraron a Levi como 9 guardias, y el a cada uno de ellos los estaba golpeando hasta noquearlos, era demasiado fuerte pero se le vinieron encima otros 20 y a Mikasa tambien la estaban apresando un buen número de soldados

Y la reina jadeando por la falta de aire por el asfixiamiento que sufrió de parte de Levi y con toda la nariz sangrando por el golpe de Mikasa y gritó,

-BASTA! Ya es suficiente, por lo visto Uds no van a cooperar cierto? Entonces escojan perros, primero te mato a ti Levi? O a tu preciada Mikasa?

Los tenían agarrados como 15 soldados a cada uno y seguían forcejeando ya habían noqueado en el piso a un total como de 100 soldados entre los dos sin ningún arma, todos habían caído a puño limpio, era impresionante la fuerza y habilidad que tenían los Ackerman, y eso era algo con lo que fantaseaba Historia, al punto de desear verlos sexualmente juntos procreando a su protector que tanto deseaba

-Sigo esperando tu respuesta...

Levi le escupió en la cara a la reina sangre que estaba brotando de su labio por un golpe que le habían dado, y ella le dijo

-Muy bien, tu lo escogiste Levi, mataré primero a Mikasa JAJA

Y se acercó con una daga a ella, y Mikasa ni siquiera se podía mover un centímetro por el montón de soldados que la estaban reteniendo y gritó Levi,

-MIERDA! Yo no escogí nada pendeja! Si me vas a dar a escoger, mátame a mi!

Mikasa se estaba desesperando demasiado y volteaba a ver a Eren, y el quería hacer algo, pero Mikasa le dijo en señas que no se metiera, y es que a decir verdad ella ya no quería que alguien mas a quien ella amaba sufriera, pero Eren seguía insistiendo haciendo el ademán de morderse en la mano, (para convertirse en titán) pero ella sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaría para el, iba a volver a sufrir persecuciones o incluso la muerte, y le dijo un NO definitivo con la cabeza por lo que Eren se agarró los cabellos en desesperación

-Entonces mis hermosos y obedientes perros Ackerman, no tienen otra opción mas que obedecerme, asi que porque no dejan de pelear y empiezan a cojer de una buena vez!

Levi y Mikasa se voltearon a ver y en un suspiro los dos accedieron a hacer lo que el maldito contrato los forzaba a cumplir

Levi se acercó a Mikasa, y ella lo primero que hizo fue limpiar la herida que tenía en su labio con la manga de su blusa lo estaba haciendo con demasiada ternura, no quería lastimarlo, pero mierda, se acordaba de todas las veces que estaban en misión extra muros, como se curaban mutuamente cada una de sus heridas y pensó que Levi tenía razón, esta mierda de contrato era un infierno aun peor y terminó de limpiarlo y el tomó el rostro de ella en sus grandes manos con demasiada delicadeza, y se acercó mas a ella y le dijo en voz baja

-Mikasa, en verdad pensé que jamás llegaríamos a esto, pero podrías cerrar tus ojos e imaginar que estamos en otra parte, no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo del resto...

Y ella le correspondió sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios y le dijo,

-Levi, no tienes porque pasar por esto tu solo, puedes contar conmigo, se que es terrible pero quiero que sepas que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para lidiar con toda esta mierda...

Y en eso Historia los interrumpe y les dice

-A ver, a ver! Mucha plática y poca acción, ya empiezan a cumplir con su parte del contrato de una puta vez!? Ya quiero que conciban a mi protector

Eren estaba llorando, le dolía demasiado ver a su amiga del alma sufriendo esto, pero de nuevo agradecía a María, Sina y Rose que ella no estaba sola, estaba con el Capitán Levi

Y Levi le dijo a Mikasa, siempre en voz baja que solo ella podía escuchar

-Mocosa, solo imagina que estamos en la casa, y estamos practicando nuestro juego favorito, piensa que estamos en una burbuja, solos tu y yo

Ella sonrió tantito y le dijo

-De acuerdo Levi, tu y yo solamente, y lo empezó a besar, y le lastimó de nuevo su herida, pero el no le dió importancia y le correspondió el beso y así se adentrarían en esta turtuosa agonía


	16. Amor Verdadero

Amor Verdadero

Estaban en el suelo y Levi tomó a Mikasa por la cintura y la acomodó arriba de él para tenerla mas cerca

Ella se apoyó en él con las piernas abiertas alrededor de su torso y le daba dulces besos alrededor de su cuello y el por su parte la tenía agarrada con un brazo por detrás de la espalda dándole suaves caricias y acercándola aun mas a él

Y entonces el se desabrochó el pantalón y se sacó su miembro que ya estaba medio erecto y ella trato de tomarlo en sus manos para que nadie lo viera y lo empezó a masturbar y Levi solo gruñía bajito en respuesta a los estímulos de la pelinegra

-OIGAN! QUÍTENSE MAS ROPA NO VEMOS NADA PERROS!

Algo escucharon ladrar a la reina, pero la ignoraron, solo estaban ellos dos en su burbuja en ese momento, nadie los interrumpiría

Mikasa continuó su labor con sus manos y a la vez seguían besándose muy dulcemente, entonces Levi metió su mano por debajo de la falda de Mikasa y le hizo a un lado la ropa interior y empezó a estimularla con sus habilidosos dedos, ella gemía levemente en los labios de él, y Levi le correspondía besándola tiernamente, él sabía exactamente como y donde debía tocar para llevarla al mismo cielo, y lo hizo, ella se vino arqueando su espalda y haciendo su cabeza para atrás exponiendo su hermoso y delicado cuello, que Levi solo se dedicó a besar devotamente, y aprovechó y le insertó otro par de dedos, estaba demasiado mojada y se estremeció cuando sintió entrando el otro par de dígitos pero no le molestaba

Ella continuó también estimulando cada vez mas rápido el pene de él, estaba tan caliente y palpitante, que ella sentía las venas que se le estaban saltando de lo erecto que estaba, y llegó al punto en el que ya no se podía contener mas y la recostó en el suelo con cuidado, le subió un poco su falda, le hizo a un lado la ropa interior y se posicionó encima de ella cerca de la entrada de su parte íntima que estaba exageradamente mojada, y al fin Historia pudo ver un poco mas de sus cuerpos y notó la discrepancia de tamaños y dijo

-OOH ES ENORME! Ese es el problema del que me hablabas Levi? Obviamente ese monstruo que tienes ahí va a desgarrar a la delicada rajita de Mikasa¡ ni la mía es tan pequeña! JAJA! Ahora veo porque no pudiste preñarla antes, lamentablemente hoy no tienes opción tienes que hacerlo

Eren estaba en primera fila, como dijo la reina que iban a estar todos sus súbditos, algunos de ellos se estaban tocando viendo a la pareja que tenían enfrente haciendo el amor, era asqueroso el no quería estar ahí se tapaba los ojos para no ver y la reina lo notó y le dijo

-Que pasa Eren? No te agrada lo que ves? Porque no eres como el resto de mis súbditos reales que se ve que lo estan disfrutando, no seas aguafiestas y únetenos nadie te va a juzgar si quieres tocarte JAJA

Eren sentía nauseas viendo a sus acompañantes súbditos masturbandose y aparte ser forzado a ver como se cojian a Mikasa, ya no pudo mas y se vomitó del asco que le daban en especial la reina que forzaba a su amiga a ser expuesta completamente frente a este grupo de gente depravada

\--o--

Levi estaba por penetrarla, y le dijo

-Mocosa, si te duele me pellizcas de acuerdo? O me muerdes lo que se te haga mas fácil, recuerda solo somos tu y yo aquí, no pienses en los perversos que nos observan

-Entendido Levi

Y comenzó a entrar poco a poco, era un suplicio para ella, pero después de un rato en que Levi siguió intentando entrar sin éxito, ella se acordó de lo que le dijo Hanji

-Levi, métemela toda de una sola vez de acuerdo?

-Queee? Ni loco mocosa! Que te pasaa? Quieres desangrarte aquí o que?

-No, es que recordé como me dijo Hanji que lo hiciéramos¡ por favor no seas cobarde y hazlo de una vez por todas!

-Tsk mocosa, de acuerdo no me digas cobarde

Y él le sacó la parte que solamente había entrado (solo la punta) y ella se estremeció por la anticipación de lo que le seguía, el con fuerza la penetró y se escuchó el choque fuerte entre sus sexos y un pequeño grito de dolor que hizo Mikasa y que ahogó mordiendo a Levi en el hombro como él le pidió que lo hiciera

El por instinto se lo quiso sacar, pero ella no lo dejó y lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban con sus piernas, esto de acuerdo a las instrucciones de Hanji, ella tenía que ser fuerte y aguantar ahí un poco a que se adaptaran el uno al otro

Ella empezó a sangrar, y Eren se levantó de inmediato y gritó

-YA BASTA POR FAVOR! Que no ven que la está lastimando? Esto es demasiado, ya no puedo seguir aquí viendo sin hacer nada al respecto, y se quiso acercar a separarlos y lo agarraron unos guardias y lo sacaron del salón de tronos donde estaba sucediendo el acontecimiento tan esperado por Historia

Mikasa empezó a llorar en silencio, no por el dolor que se acumulaba en su parte íntima si no por su amigo, odiaba que hubiera visto todo esto, pero al menos ya no tenía que sufrir siendo forzado a ver algo tan íntimo para Levi y ella

Levi solamente se dedicaba a darle dulces besos alrededor de su rostro limpiando en el camino las lágrimas que le habían brotado y esperando su indicación para cuando estuviera lista para continuar con esta tortura

Y ella se moría de amor por el, nunca nadie la había amado así, es que no era cualquier tipo de amor, era un amor verdadero el que él le profesaba sin decirle palabra alguna, y después de unos minutos que se sintieron eternos Mikasa le dijo

-Puedes empezar a moverte Levi

Y el comenzó sacándoselo despacio, y entrando de nuevo aún más despacio y así continuó por unos momentos, Mikasa sentía cada vez mas placer y menos dolor hasta que le dijo a Levi,

-Por favor Levi, mas rápido

-De acuerdo mocosa

Se lo dijo dándole un suave beso en la frente y aumentó la velocidad de las estocadas, entraba y salía rápidamente de ella y la pelinegra lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, tanto que se le escapaban gemidos con el nombre de Levi, pero él no quería que la escucharan así de excitada, no les quería dar esa satisfacción, esos gemidos le pertenecían a él nadie mas merecía escuchar a la mujer que amaba tanto gemir su nombre de placer, así que la besaba en los labios para acallarla y le pasaba sus dedos tiernamente por la espalda para tranquilizarla un poco, pero eso solo la excitaba más y estaba teneniendo múltiples orgasmos solo de sentirlo tan profundamente dentro de ella, estaba demasiado sensible a su toque

Levi ya no quería alargar mas el acto y se lo sacó y se empezó a masturbar super rápidamente hasta que sintió que estaba a punto de venirse y se lo metió de nuevo y terminó viniéndose dentro de ella al fin llenándola exageradamente de su semen, tanto que al sacárselo le brotaba a Mikasa a chorros, el inmediatamente la limpió y le bajó su falda y la ayudó a levantarse (a ella le temblaban las piernas) y él tambien se acomodó su pene de nuevo entre su ropa interior y se abrochó su pantalón, y sin mas tomó la mano de Mikasa y se la llevó inmediatamente de ahí

Historia estaba estupefacta, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de reaccionar ante el abandono sin aviso de la pareja, solo se quedó impactada de lo que acababa de presenciar


	17. Después de la Tormenta

Después de la Tormenta

Levi y Mikasa llegaron a su hogar y él cerró la puerta y se quedó recargado en ella y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo y Mikasa notó que se veía muy afectado por lo que había pasado y lo único que hizo fue sentarse a su lado, lo tomó de la mano y recargó su cabeza con la de él y notó que él no la quería ni voltear a verla a los ojos, entonces ella tomó su rostro en sus manos y lo forzó a mirarla, y el agachaba la mirada, ella podía notar la culpabilidad en sus ojos y sin decir nada solo lo besó en los labios y se recargó en su hombro y se quedó dormida ahí mismo deseando fuertemente que ya fuera mañana

En la mañana siguiente, vió que Levi estaba dormido a su lado, le gustaba verlo dormir era el único momento en el que lo podía ver tranquilo sin preocupaciones, y ella lo único que deseaba era eso, que los dos pudieran vivir en paz como una pareja normal

Entonces le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo y luego le dió un beso y le dijo

-Despierta enano dormilón, tienes que ir a la junta semanal de la Legión

El empezó a abrir sus hermosos ojos azules poco a poco y la miró y le sonrío levemente y se levantó y le dijo

-Gracias mocosa, ya es tarde tienes razón tu como amaneciste? Te duele?

-No Levi estoy bien, y no deberías de sentirte mal por lo que pasó anoche, te repito que no es tu culpa, la que hace todas estas barvaridades es la reina

-Gracias mocosa vienes conmigo a darte un baño? Estamos asquerosamente sucios

-Jaja si enano adelántate, te alcanzo

Y ella fue a buscar algo de ropa y Levi ya había tomado algunas toallas limpias de donde él las guardaba perfectamente, era increíble como todo tenía en su lugar exacto y acomodado

Y entró y vió a Levi empezando a bañarse, y ella se quitó la ropa y se metió con él

-Oi mocosa, me asustaste

-Jaja pues en que estas pensando

-Estaba pensando -y se estaba tallando todo su perfecto cuerpo con una esponja, Mikasa lo estaba viendo hacerlo como boba y le dedicó especial tiempo a ver todas y cada una de sus cicatrices, mierda quería besarlas todas y decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero por estar bobeando no le puso atención a nada de lo que le dijo

-Tu que piensas de eso Mikasa?

-Mande? Que pienso de que Levi?

-No me pusiste atención mocosa?

-Lo siento me distraje que me decías?

-Decía que si tu crees que con lo que hicimos anoche frente a la reina estés embarazada?

-No lo se Levi nunca he estado embarazada

-Sabes que mocosa yo tampoco nunca he embarazado a nadie

-Oye y como le hacias para no hacerlo, no tenías sexo?

-Pues si tenía pero hay una forma, solo es de sacarlo a tiempo y así, es cuestión de práctica

-Oo entonces si tienes mucha práctica? Has tenido mucho sexo?

-Emm... antes si mocosa lo hacía mas seguido, ya que entré a la legión era mas dificil no hay mucho tiempo para hacerlo ni con quien hacerlo

-A claro excepto por Hanji cierto?

-Tsk de donde sacas eso mocosa? A ver dime has estado haciendo comentarios de ese tipo desde que ella vino a platicar contigo en esa ocasión... dime que tantas chingaderas te dijo de mí? Quiero saberlo todo mocosa!

-Pues no me quiso decir mucho, solamente que me caga que siempre diga que te conoce muy bien y que ella sabe todo sobre tiii y que Levi y yo esto, aaasshh me choca

Se lo dijo demasiado alterada, se notaba que en serio le molestaba

-Tsk, estas celosa mocosa verdad?

Que? celosa? No como crees claro que no solo que me molestan sus comentarios, y a ver no cambies el tema, dime tengo o no razón?

-Razón de qué?

-De sospechar que se acuestan...

-Haa me ofendes mocosa, ahorita solo me acuesto contigo, no me interesa hacerlo con nadie más

-Y antes? Cuando no existía el contrato y habían largas y solitarias noches en la legión?

-Hahaha tsk mocosa, que pensamientos tan perversos tienes... Pues si tienes razón Hanji siempre fue mi escape de ese tipo, y yo el de ella, ambos lo sabíamos y lo teníamos claro, nos acostábamos cada que hubiera oportunidad, no sin antes lavarla y desinfectarla... bueno ella ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer si quería pasar la noche conmigo, siempre hemos tenido una amistad muy madura en la que el sexo nunca nos afectó, ella sabe qué somos y yo también lo tenemos claro

-Y que son?

-Jaja mocosaaa, ya te dijee solo somos amigooos!

-Amigos con derechos?

-No ya no, eso ya se acabó

-Y que te dijo ella cuando firmaste el contrato? Se puso triste porque ya no te acuestas con ella?

-Tsk claro que no mocosa, ella no es de ese tipo de viejas lloronas, ella estaba ahí con nosotros cuando lo firmamos, no te acuerdas? tu viste que ella insistió en que lo hiciera

-Si de hecho

-Ya vez mocosa, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte

Y se levantó de la bañera y ya se iba a arreglar y ella lo tomó del brazo y le dijo

-Levi te quería decir que no quiero que lo que pasó anoche afecte nuestra relación, quiero seguir teniendo nuestras noches de juegos y nunca mas quiero verte tan triste como te vi anoche de acuerdo?

Levi se acercó a ella y se agachó para estar a su nivel, la besó y le dijo

-Claro que nada va a cambiar mocosa, no vamos a darle ese mérito a la reina

Y la volvió a besar y ella también lo estaba correspondiendo muy apasionadamente, tanto que lo metió de nuevo con ella a la bañera y lo empezó a besar por todos lados, le dejó un camino de chupetones por su cuello, bajó por su abdomen y le besó su ombligo, el se estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias y la tomó de su perfecto trasero y la cargó y se la llevó a la cama así todos mojados del baño que se estaban dando, y ahí donde la tenía acostada se hincó en el suelo a lado de la cama y le mordió en la parte interior de sus muslos y empezó a besarle su parte íntima le metía y le sacaba la lengua con un hambre voraz de ella mientras él se estaba tocando su pene con su mano masturbándose rápidamente le excitaba demasiado escucharla gimiendo así por sus caricias, y ella le dijo entrecortadamente

-Leevii hooy vaas a llegaa ar taarde ee a esaa aa estúpidaa juntaa

-Mierda mocosa no voy a ir, ni de coñaa cambio esto por eso jaja

Y así siguió dándole placer hasta que entró Eren y los interrumpió

-Hoolaa, perdón la puerta estaba abiertaa

-MIERDA MOCOSOO!

Gritó Levi desesperado


	18. La Wedding Planner

La Wedding Planner

EREEN!! Sal de la habitación!!

Gritó Mikasa también súper abochornada por la posición en la que los encontró su mejor amigo, y es que Eren se había quedado congelado de verlos completamente desnudos haciendo esas prácticas tan avanzadas de sexo, osea si los había visto anoche pero ellos no se habían quitado la ropa, y era tan princeso que ni sabía que se podía hacer eso a una chica para hacerla gemir como el Capitán lo estaba haciendo con Mikasa, y seguía estático en su sitio

-Mierda mocoso, se paró Levi y lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó del cuarto

-Que le pasa a tu amigo Mikasa? No se movía el idiota!

-Jaja ya sé, quien sabe que le pasó ni reaccionaba se quedó congelado

Estaban hablando despacio para que Eren no los escuchara

-Bueno mocosa, me tengo que ir a la junta de la Legión, te dejo, y se empezó a vestir con el uniforme de la Legión

-No que no irías?

-Eso era antes de que llegara tu amigo Eren, ya no nos va a dejar divertirnos, se lo dijo con una sonrisa super pícara, y se acercó para darle un besito en la frente, y ella no se iba a conformar con eso, le agarró su pene (que seguía super erecto) y le dijo

-Estas loco si crees que te voy a dejar ir a ver a Hanji así de caliente como te dejé

Levi enarcó una ceja confundido por lo celosa que era Mikasa de Hanji, y le dió un poco de risa y le dijo

-Jajaja Mikasaa ya te dije que Hanji y yo solo som--

No lo dejó terminar y lo besó de nuevo y lo estaba masturbando para terminar lo que habían empezado cuando Eren los interrumpió, lo estaba haciendo tomando toda su longitud en su puño cerrado haciendo movimientos rápidos a lo largo de su falo y con la otra mano le masajeaba las bolas, y como ya estaba por venirse cuando entró Eren, llegó a su orgasmo demasiado pronto mojándola toda con su semen super caliente

-Mierda mocosa -se lo dijo batallando para respirar -eso estuvo genial, puta madre te mojé toda...

-Me encanta Levi, y le sonrío super sensualmente

-Y tu? Cuando voy a terminar lo que empezamos cuando nos interrumpió el pinche Eren?

-Ya veremos...

Y se terminó de vestir y la besó en los labios para despedirse

-Adiós, en la noche te recompensaré

-Adiós Levi

Y se dieron otro beso de despedida los dos en la mejilla

Y salió Levi de la habitación y vió a Eren sentado en el sillón de la sala viendo a la nada,

-Mocoso! Estas bien?

-Siii Caaapiitaaan, estooy bieen!

-Emmm no pareces pero bueno, por cierto ya deje de ser tu Capitán desde hace tiempo, dime Levi mocoso

-Jeje sii tiene razón, lo dijo levantandose del sillón y tocándose la nuca

-Bueno mocoso, cuida bien de Mikasa, Adiós

-Sii adiós Cap-- digo digo Levi jeje

-Tsk, este mocoso, y Levi se fué

Luego salió Mikasa, después de haberse dado otro baño porque había quedado toda mojada de la leche caliente del Capitán Levi

-Eren! Hola que te trae por aqui?

-Mikasa! Y se acercó a abrazarla super fuerte

-Aauch me aplastas!

-Aay perdón Mika, es que vine a ver como estaban después de lo que pasó anoche, pero por lo que vi están suuuper bien...

-Eemm si... de hecho no debiste haber entrado sin tocar la puerta, es que Eren es de sentido común!

-Si ya se lo siento...

-Oye y cambiando de tema, ya vives aqui en el castillo?

-Sii de hecho vivo muy cerca de su casa, como a dos departamentos a lado

-Woow super bien! Iré a visitarte entonces

-Que has sabido de Armin?

-Pues que trabaja con Erwin, es su mano derecha

-Super bien, Armin siempre admiró al comandante

-Oye Mikasaa... se puede saber... que te estaba haciendo el Capitán Levi?... pensé que te estaba lastimando, por eso entré al cuarto casi que corriendo a auxiliarteee

Mikasa se puso super colorada, es que jamás en su vida se imaginó tenerle que explicar esos temas a Eren

-Ereen! Eemm pues como que es lo que quieres saber exactamente?

-Como le hace el Capitán para hacerte gemir así Mikasa...

-Pues Levi, sabe muchas formas de hacerlo Eren... el es mas experimentado que nosotros en ese aspecto, y la verdad es algo que disfruto demasiado de nuestra relación

-Obviamente va a ser mas experimentado que nosotros Mikasa, somos vírgenes, bueno éramos...

-Si de hecho, el fue muy dulce conmigo mi primera vez

-En serio? Te gustó?

-Si mi primera vez si, después no lo disfrutábamos mucho porque el no cabía dentro de mí y luego estaba la presión de que teníamos que hacer un bebé y--

-Yaa quedó claro Mikasa, ya no digas más por favor!

-Eeemm pues tu me preguntaste Eren!

-Si me retracto, lo siento...

Y en eso tocaron la puerta, y se levantó Mikasa a abrir

Y al abrir la puerta vió a una pelirroja que parecía demasiado amable

-Hola! Tu debes ser Mikasa Ackerman!

-Hola si so-- la chica la interrumpió y siguió hablando

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Petra Ral y seré tu Wedding Planner!

La reina específicamente me escogió para este especial evento

Puedo pasar??

-Este cre--

-Excelente!

Y Petra se metió a la casa y se acercó demasiado a ella, hasta le tomó un mechón de su cabello

-Pero vaya que eres hermosa Mikasa! Mira nadamas que cuerpazo tienes y tienes unos ojazos, de que color son?

-Son gr--

-Ooh SON GRISES! Vaya que eres una belleza exótica, por eso te quedaste con el mmhpp, sabes yo conozco al Capitán Levi, el soldado mas fuerte de la humanidad, y el mas sexy jajajajaja

-Sexy?

-Claro Mikasa, yo lo conocí cuando estuvimos en la legión, mmm que pedazo de hombre cierto? Tu ya debes saber a que me refiero jajaja con lo que escuché que sucedió anoche, mierda no me lo hubiera perdido por nada del mundo, peeero no todos podemos ser los súbditos reales de nuestra hermosa reina, no como tu Eren. Por cierto Hola Eren

-Hola Petra

-Eren que te trae por aqui?

-Vine a visitar a Mikasa

-Mikasa y Levi donde esta?

-En el cuartel de la Legión

-Bueno no importa! Tenemos que ponernos al día con la boda! La reina tiene indicaciones claras sobre la fecha, digamos que no quiere a una novia panzona, si no el contrato puede ser expuesto a los ojos del pueblo, de que ella quiere a su protector solamente

Asi que la fecha es la próxima semana!! Que emoción no? Por eso quería que Levi estuviera aquí para darle la gran noticia, pero rayos que lástima

-Próxima sem--

-Bueno me tengo que ir! No sin antes informarte que tienen que estar en el taller de modas de Dante, Levi y tu hoy a las 7pm, les van a hacer pruebas a ti con tu vestido, que por cierto ya me entere que lo destruiste, que malvada eres Mikasa, Sasha se había esforzado tanto! Pero no importa ya logró volverlo a hacer y le quedó super sexy! Claro con mis recomendaciones, es que Sasha tiene un gusto demasiado dulce para mí, y a Levi con su extra sexy traje mmm que delicioso se va a ver

Adiós hermosa!

Y se despidió dándole un beso en la boca y le dijo adiós con la mano a Eren y se fue

-Eren! PERO QUE COÑO ACABA DE PASAR? QUIEN ES ESA VIEJA LOCA!!


	19. La Prueba

La prueba

Levi y Mikasa llegaron al taller de modas y lo primero que hizo Mikasa fue buscar a Sasha

-Patataaa! Perdóname, en serio nunca debí haber roto el vestido, fui una egoísta,

-Mika esta bien ya cálmate no es para tanto mujer, mejor ya ven y pruébate tu nuevo vestido, pero conste que yo no lo diseñé, fue esa wedding planner o lo que diga ella que es, y esta super extraño

-Ay no puede ser mas extraño que ella

-Oye Mikasa y que dijo Eren ese día que viniste a hablar con el?

-Pues me hizo entender muchas cosas que yo no tenía claras del amor y me abrió los ojos respecto a mi relación con Levi y desde que hablé con él, he disfrutado demasiado mi relación con Levi

Estaban platicando mientras Mikasa se probaba el vestido y en eso llegó Petra

-Hermosa como estas? De nuevo nos vemos, no podía esperar a verte con mi sexy vestido

-Petra

Y se acercó e hizo un lado a Sasha para ella acomodarle el vestido y le estaba acomodando la parte de arriba

-Mmm te crecieron los senos Mikasa, mira ya no entran! Sasha segura que utilizaste las medidas que le tomaste en esa ocasión en el castillo?

-Si Petra son las mismas incluso del vestido anterior que se arruinó y ese si le cerró muy bien

-Mmm que extraño

Y le empezó a apretujar los senos para "acomodárselos"

-Mmm si son enormes vaya, sabes escuché una teoría al respecto

Dicen que cuando una mujer es desflorada su cuerpo experimenta cambios hormonales y te crecen los senos y las caderas y vaya que te esta sucediendo mamacita mírate nada más,

Y se hincó frente a ella para seguir acomodándole el vestido frente al espejo y según ella seguía "haciendo ajustes" en la parte del corsét tocándo sus caderas divinas y bajando por su entrepierna

-Emm Petra, creo que ya hiciste suficiente, Sasha puede arreglar el resto sola

-Mira nena yo soy la encargada de organizar este evento, por lo que tengo que revisar cada detalle por mas mínimo que sea, así que relájate y déjamelo a mí -y le guiñó el ojo

Se levantó de donde estaba y al fin le pudo cerrar el vestido pero le quedaba super apretado, sus senos estaban super rebosantes y sus caderas se delineaban perfectamente en el corset, y se notaba que Mikasa estaba super incomóda, pero si se veía muy sexy y Petra le dió a Sasha unas indicaciones

-No le hagas mas grande el vestido, se ve jodidamente sexy así, solo haz algo para que no parezca que trabaja en un burdel, ponle tus telas dulces y esas mierdas que te gustan para atenuar un poco su sensualidad porque vaya que se ve divina!

-Bueno Chau chicas nos vemos

-Sasha!! Parezco prostituta! Haz algo por favor!

-Pero que le pasa a esa mujer?

-Quiero ir a partirle la cara pero pues eso no va a arreglar nada, solo tengo que esperar una semana para deshacerme de ella

-Pues eso es cierto, oye y si tendrá razón del cambio de tu cuerpo? Si te creció bastante la pechuga Mika, y claro que por supuesto que lo haré mas grande el vestido como cree que te voy a dejar así? esta loca!

-Tal vez sea cierto Sasha, si he notado que varias blusas no me cierran y algunos pantalones tampoco por mis caderas, entonces igual y si tiene razón...

Por cierto gracias Sasha por arriesgarte a hacer mas grande mi vestido, te quiero mucho

-No es nada Mika, jamás te dejaría casarte con un vestido con el que no estés agusto y tampoco te guste

\--o--

En otro cuarto Dante le estaba probando el traje a Levi y le quedaba perfecto

-Vaya Sr Ackerman, es como si mi traje lo poseyera y lo convirtiera en un noble de la realeza! Esta perfecto me lucí en este trabajo del 01 al 10 le doy un 1,000!

-Tsk, ya me lo puedo quitar?

-Si claro! Déjeme ayudarlo

-Estoy bien, yo puedo solo

Y se fue a quitárselo a uno de los vestidores y ahí estaba Petra

-Hola Levi, tanto tiempo sin vernos...

-Tsk, tu que haces aquí?

-No lo sabes? Soy tu wedding planner, la reina me puso a cargo de organizar el evento, Mikasa no te lo dijo? Se guardan muchos secretos entre Uds no? Como que Eren estaba a solas con ella cuando llegué... quien sabe que estaban haciendo a tus espaldas Levi

-No, no me lo dijo porque no lo consideró imporante y estoy de acuerdo en eso, y sobre Eren yo ya sabía que ahí estaba, y te agradeceré no me vengas con ese tipo de comentarios

-Mmph como digas... Por cierto, felicidades por tu prometida es una belleza de mujer, creo que no te la mereces

Levi se terminó de vestir y salió ya sin contestarle nada y se fue a encontrarse con Mikasa y Sasha

-Hola mocosas que tal el vestido?

-Fatal Levi esa cosa no me queda, pero lo bueno es que Sasha lo va arreglar

-Sip, es que a Mikasa le creció la pechuga jiji

-Que? Como que te creció la pechuga mocosa?

-Ay si, pues si me creció porque ya no me cerró bien el vestido

-Emm pues eso es bueno...

-Levi! No seas pervertido! Jaja

-Jaja Mika, pues para él es algo bueno, para mi que tengo que ajustar tu vestido no, pero tu disfruta tus nuevos senos

-Aay que incómodo patata!

Y en eso los interrumpió Petra gritando:

-Muy bien, ya realizamos las pruebas de vestuarios y solamente faltaría el ensayo de la boda, ese sería dentro de dos días hoy es Miércoles, entonces el ensayo sería el Viernes y la boda el Sábado, va a ser majestuoso todo de acuerdo a lo que nuestra amada reina Historia quiere, tiene un gran corazón por querer hacer esta hermosa fiesta solo para Uds.

Nos vemos hasta entonces Chau!

Y ya que se fue Levi dijo

-Al fin se largó que molesta mujer en serio

-Lo se, de hecho ahora que recuerdo me dijo que se conocían de la Legión

-Asi es mocosa, lamentablemente...

-Lo se, lo siento por ti Levi

-Bueno patata, nos vamos a casa, muchas gracias por todo

-Si gracias Sasha y a Dante tambien

-No es nada chicos, los quiero Adiós!

Y se fueron caminando a casa tomados de la mano, es que el taller de modas no estaba muy alejado del castillo


	20. Ensayo y Confesión

El ensayo y Confesión

Ya era Viernes y Petra los citó en el salón real para el ensayo de la boda

Levi estaba esperando a Mikasa en el altar junto a su mejor amigo Erwin, y tambien estaban Mike y Gunther, los tres eran los padrinos del novio

Ella entró y se veía hermosa, aun no traía puesto el vestido de novia, pero si le ponían vestidos muy delicados para que practicara andar con ellos antes de la boda

Estaba practicando la entrada e iba agarrada del brazo de

Armin

-Armin no puedo creer que mañana me caso!

-Lo se cierto? Quien iba a pensar que terminarías con el Capitán Levi

-Lo sé, y el idiota me tiene super enamorada Armin, no sabes

-EEEJEEM! No pueden estar hablando!

Gritó Petra desde su lugar de organizadora de la boda, al frente del altar

-Lo siento

Y llegó Mikasa con Levi, y se dijeron unas palabras (aún no eran los votos reales, porque eran sorpresa para el día de la boda)

Levi la tomó de las manos y Erwin tuvo que hacerla del cura porque no había llegado el cura de verdad

-Levi Ackerman, aceptas a Mikasa Ackerman como tu legítima esposa

-Si acepto

-Y tu Mikasa?

-Si acepto

Puede besar a la novia

Y Levi le dió a Mikasa un beso demasiado apasionado

-A ver el beso tiene que ser un beso casto, el pueblo cree que son vírgenes, por favor

Y así lo estuvieron practicando todo hasta que les salió correctamente

La entrada

El camino al altar

El tiempo de los votos

La entrega de anillos

La música

El beso, etc

\--o--

Ya cuando acabó el ensayo, hubo una fiesta y todos los amigos estaban invitados y vió Mikasa a Eren y Armin y se fue con ellos y

Levi con Erwin y Hanji

-Hola como estan idiotas!

-Felicidades Levi, gracias cejotas (se lo dijo mientras se abrazaban), oye a pesar de todo eres un enano suertudo porque vas a tener un bodón gratis y te vas a casar con la mujer que amas!

-Jeje es cierto cejotas gracias

-Enanoooo! Felicidades por tu boda mi elfo amargado!

Tambien lo abrazó super efusivamente y no lo soltaba, provocando de inmediato que llegara Mikasa super celosa

Se aclaro la garganta y se puso frente a los dos

-Hola Hanji,

-Mikasa! Como estas hermosa?

-Hola Mikasa, dijo Erwin tambien

-Hola como estan?

Lo dijo agarrando a Levi del brazo super posesivamente

-Felicidades a los novios, dijo Erwin

-Muchas gracias

-Y como te sientes Mika de que mañana te casas con este enano?

-Excelente Hanji,

-Oye pero si me lo vas a prestar para llevármelo a misión de exploración cierto? Dijo Erwin

-Siii luego quien va a ayudarte a distraerte, es que Mika el se bloquea todo a veces y Levi y yo tenemos que hacer muchas tonteras para distraerlo

-Si se quedaba todo bloqueado mientras pensaba, se quedaba con cara de que no podía cagar

-Siii jaja exacto

-Y que tipo de distracciones hacían?

-Pues no se Micasita, emm asi como que le contabamos chistes o actuábamos como idiotas jaja

-Ja, puedo robarme al novio unos minutos?

-Emm si no hay problema

-Gracias

-Levi! Se puede saber que esta pasando? Porque Hanji estaba tan encimosa contigo?

-Mikasa! No tienes porque ponerte así, es como si yo me pusiera celoso de que estabas con Eren! Es lo mismo

-No te pones celoso?

-Claro que no! Yo confío en ti, me dijiste que me amas, pues yo te creo y estoy tranquilo con eso Mikasa

-Es cierto, tu tambien me amas lo siento Levi, es que no puedo evitarlo no te enojes

-No estoy enojado mocosa, solo ya no te preocupes por eso de acuerdo?

-Sip

Y lo besó rápidamente en los labios, y Levi volvió con sus amigos de la Legión

-Al fin vuelves enano, llegó Mike y se fue a quien sabe donde con Nababa pero me dijo que te felicitara por el,

-Pinche Mike como siempre de calenturiento

-Óitee jajaja mira quien lo dice enano el mas cachondo de la Legión jaja

-Tsk cállate cuatro ojos

-Oye y que pasó con Mikasa, se puso celosa de Hanji?

-Tsk si, esta mujer me mete en cada lío

-Neta? Pos que le hiciste a Mikasa Hanji?

-Yo nada Erwincito sería incapaz

-Pues yo no se que chingados le dijiste cuando fuiste a la casa a darle la plática del sexo que empezó a super sospechar que tu y yo follábamos

-Pff y no es cierto?

-Si cuatro ojos pero eso no tiene que saberlo ella, es decir ya lo que hice o con quien estuve antes que ella vale verga

-Uuuy cálmate enano esta bueno yo no le dije nada para empezar, ella lo descifró pero bueno

-Si enano relájate no tiene la culpa Hanji

-Si lo se perdón

-Bueno cambiemos de tema porque yo siempre tuve una incógnita

Si Levi y Erwin tuvieran una noche de pasión... quien dominaría a quien?

-Tsk Hanji! Que puto asco!

-Mmm a mi no me parece tan mal, de hecho hubo un par de ocasiones cuando estábamos solos en misión extra muros que te lo quise proponer...

-Qué! Es en serio cejotas?

-Woow confesiones vergas contigo Erwin! Jaja

-Si es verdad Levi, y sobre quien dominaría obvio yo, es cuestión de tamaños Hanji

-PERDÓN! Pero aquí el enano donde lo ves nadamas es enano de estatura! No sabes los tamaños que se maneja de pene, entonces si a mi me preguntan... yo ya he estado con los dos y... Levi te domina fácil cejotas

Levi tomó una copa de champagne de un mesero que iba pasando y se la tomó toda de un trago

-Idiotas! Es neta que estamos hablando de esto en el ensayo de mi boda!

-Pues si Levi para que sepas de lo que te perdiste jejeje

-Pinche cejotas en serio me querías violar cuando nos quedábamos solos fuera de los muros con miles de titanes alrededor de nosotros?

-Jaja si eso solo lo haría mas extremo

-Mierda esa no me la esperaba

-Es que no estas nada mal Levi

-Eeem okay bueno yo me voy antes de que se te ocurra llevarme a lo oscurito cejitas

-JAJAJA que gracioso! Los amo ya los extrañaba idiotas

-Tu cállate cuatro ojos, fue tu culpa hacer que el cejas se ponga caliente mira

-Woow Erwin! Erwincito se despertó!

Se le había parado el pene

-Mierda, en serio que te quieres cojer a Levi eh!

-Yo jeje esteem... a quien engaño! son mis mejores amigos y no tengo nada que esconderles, y si es una puta confesión que te quería hacer Levi, y que mejor día para hacerlo que el día antes de tu boda! Desde el día que te conocí en la ciudad subterránea, después cuando intentaste asesinarme, cuando te vi tan sensible por la muerte de tus amigos, y todas las putas veces que te cojías a los putos titanes con tus espadas y los asesinabas como tu solamente lo sabes hacer, quise tenerte en mi cama lo confieso que he tenido sueños húmedos contigo porque? No se yo no soy puto, pero tu despiertas eso en mí, y siempre he tenido tambien esa duda que tenía Hanji sobre quien dominaría a quien, y aceptaría el reto de probarle que esta mal, porque en todos mis putos sueños te dominaba yo!

Levi tomó otra copa, e igual se la tragó en un solo sorbo

-Mierda Erwin! No sabía que sentías eso!

-Jajaja es broma

-No lo creo Erwin! Mira a erwincito, el no miente jajaja

-Callate Hanji

-Pues no me importa tu confesión, yo creo firmemente que este enano salvaje te dominaría al instante jajaja

Y fueron interrumpidos por Petra que gritó desde un podio que había en el salón

-Buenas noches a todos! Solo para informarles que el ensayo de la boda acabó, pueden irse a sus casas! Chau!

Y todos se despidieron y se fueron, pero Levi si quedó un poco traumado por la confesión de su mejor amigo


	21. Despedida de solter

Despedida de solter@

Era de mañana, Levi y Mikasa seguían acostados en la cama hasta que ella se despertó y abrazó al enano y le dijo al oído

-Hoy es nuestro último día solteros Levi Ackerman, que te apetece hacer?

Levi comenzó a abrir sus ojos despacio porque le calaba el sol en sus hermosos ojos azul marino, estaba volteado dándole la espalda a Mikasa y ella le estaba susurrando sus ideas sucias sobre que podían hacer esa última mañana antes de ser el Sr y la Sra Ackerman

-Se me ocurre tal vez, podríamos jugar a nuestro juego favorito pero sin reglas, tu mandas hoy,

Puedes hacer eso que me dijiste el otro día que te apetecía hacer conmigo...

Levi se volteó a encararla y le dijo al oído

-Y que era eso mocosa?? Me ayudas a recordar?

-No te acuerdas enano? Si te veías tan emocionado contándomelo

-Puedes decírmelo tú?

-Que tal si mejor te lo muestro?

Y se montó sobre él y se quitó su blusón de dormir mostrándole sus hermosos senos enormes (que le seguían creciendo sin razón aparente) y Levi se quiso enderezar para besarlos y Mikasa no lo dejó lo aventó de nuevo en la cama y le dijo

-Creo que te dije claramente que yo te mostraría lo que querías hacerme Levi

Y Levi obediente se quedó mirándola solamente, como frotaba su coño contra su creciente erección, mientras ella sola se tocaba sus senos estimulándose a si misma y al mismo tiempo dirigía uno de sus dedos a su mojada entrada solamente para empaparlo de su escencia y embarrarse de ella misma sus senos, estaba demasiado mojada por lo que sus pechos también ya se veían húmedos de sus mismos jugos y se los mordía y chupaba al mismo tiempo y gemía del placer que se daba a sí misma

Levi ya no podía más, su erección palpitaba y cobraba vida por si sola y Mikasa solamente lo estaba poniendo mas y mas duro

Hasta que la pelingra se tensó toda y comenzó a frotarse cada vez mas rápido en su pene llegando a su climax entre jadeos y gemidos empapando completamente a Levi porque se vino a chorros encima de él

Y el ya no podía aguantar mas sin tocarse o tocarla pero obedientemente le preguntó

-Mikasa, y cuando me vas a mostrar lo que quería hacerte?

-Así que si te acuerdas, y le sonrío pícaramente y solo se bajó poco de donde se encontraba montándolo, tomó su pene super erecto, lo colocó entre sus senos y le dijo

-Ya te acordaste de lo que me querías hacer?

-Mierda, si mocosa nunca lo tuve mas claro

-Y que estas esperando?

Y ella se hincó en el suelo y Levi se paró frente a ella y colocó su pene entre sus mojados pechos de nuevo y ella los juntó para envolver su erección entre ellos y comenzó el juego que él tanto había deseado, frotaba su pene entre ellos y ella solo lo veía aparecer y de nuevo desaparecer rápidamente y así continuaron un buen rato y ella notó que le salía a Levi un líquido transparente de su erección que solo sirvió como mas lubricante para esa fantasía que se le estaba cumpliendo y ella lo lamía cada que aparecía frente a ella, hasta que Levi ya no se pudo contener mas y se vino en sus senos y le cayó de su semen tambien en su hermosa cara y Levi la limpió de inmediato con un pañuelo de él, y volvieron a la cama y se abrazaron de nuevo y se quedaron dormidos otro par de horas antes de este día tan especial que les aguardaba


	22. La Boda

La Boda

Tocaron la puerta, se escuchaban toquidos desesperados, Levi tomó su reloj redondo y revisó la hora 10:30am

-Mierda mocosa! Despierta es tardísimo!

Pero Mikasa no reaccionó y no parecía que se fuera a levantar pronto

-Mierda, puta madre, chingado

Se levantó Levi maldiciendo mientras se ponía la ropa para ir a abrir la puerta

-Abrán esta puta puerta en este instante!

Se escuchaba a la persona gritar del otro lado de la puerta, y al fin Levi llegó a abrirle

-Petra

-Levi! Que chingados les pasa! Porque no se han ido al taller de modas a arreglar?

La ceremonia empieza a las 12!

DONDE ESTA MIKASA!

Petra en serio se veía super alterda, se estaba convirtiendo en Bridezilla y ni siquiera era su boda

-NECESITO A MIKASA ACKERMAN EN EL TALLER DE MODAS EN ESTE INSTANTE!!

-A ver Petra bájale de huevos, aquí en mi casa no me vengas a gritar así, es tarde? Si es tarde, pero no vas a solucionar nada gritando. Porque mejor no te adelantas tu al taller y ahí te alcanzamos

-Pero que chingados estaban haciendo que se les olvidó la cita de su vestuario joder!

Y Levi la tomó del brazo, la sacó de la casa y le cerró la puerta en la cara y de inmediato fue a revisar que pasaba con Mikasa porque no se despertaba

-Mikasa, eit tenemos que irnos

No daba señales de vida, estaba super dormida

-Mierda mocosa

La cargó y se la llevo a la tina, estaba desnuda por lo que acababan de hacer, así que la empezó a bañar y el también se quitó la ropa para meterse con ella, y ella al sentir el agua al fin empezó a abrir sus ojos grises que miraban fijamente a Levi, hasta que reaccionó y le dijo

-Levi? Que pasa?

-Mikasa es que no te despertabas y tenemos que irnos ya al taller de modas para vestirnos para la boda

-Mierda la boda! LEVII HOY NOS CASAMOS!

-Asi es mocosa

Se lo dijo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado, sonrió mas que nada porque ella se veía super emocionada por su casamiento con él el día de hoy

Terminaron de bañarse super rapido y se pusieron la primer cosa que encontraron de ropa y salieron corriendo al taller de modas

Ahí los recibieron de volada para arreglarlos y se veían hermosos los dos realmente parecían una pareja de la realeza

Pero no podían verse aún.

Erwin se llevó a Levi al castillo en su caballo y ya estaban esperando en el salón principal junto con los padrinos Mike y Gunther

Mikasa se fue con Armin y Sasha que se veían increíbles con su ropa elegante para la boda, iban en un carruaje que Connie iba manejando, es que a eso se dedicaba ahora Connie, era chofer de carruajes elite

Llegó la novia al castillo y todos la estaban esperando en la entrada con una alfombra roja y fiesta con música, Mikasa se sentía realizada con tanto lujo hecho solo para ella

Entró al salón y ahí estaba ya la reina esperando sentada en su trono, a Mikasa se le borró por un instante su sonrisa, pero luego que bajó la mirada y vió a Levi al estrado de las escaleras donde estaba la reina su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora,

La música empezó, un piano suave entonaba las notas, primero desfilaron las damas con sus acompañantes

Los primeros Sasha y Connie

Luego Annie y Berthrot y así las demás

Luego entró la novia del brazo de Eren y Armin y le iban contando chistes para quitarle los nervios y ella solo sonría tímidamente para no enfurecer a Petra

Al fin llegó al altar ya quería estar con él y cuando le sonrío sentía que se derretía, en realidad ella no era tan sentimental pero no entendía porque hoy se sentía especialmente tan sensible y derramó un par de lágrimas que Levi de inmediato le limpió con su pañuelo

-Estas bien mocosa?

Le susurro mientras le secaba delicadamente sus lágrimas

-Si Levi gracias

Y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa

E Historia empezó a dar su discurso

-Buenas tardes mis hermosos habitantes de mi Isla Paradis, estamos aquí reunidos el día de hoy para unir en santo matrimonio a esta hermosa pareja, que Uds saben yo personalmente uní para ejemplo a nuestras futuras generaciones,

Siempre he tenido un gusto excepcional y dejo mi huella en todo lo que hago y en especial esta pareja que tenemos frente a nosotros es una de mis mejores creaciones

Sin mas que agregar prosigamos con la ceremonia

Y el Padre dijo unas palabras y procedieron a los votos empezando por Mikasa, estaban tomados de las manos ella traía unos guantes de seda finísima

-Levi Ackerman, como puedo expresarte en simples palabras lo que siento por ti, jamás pensé que estaría enamorada de ti de hecho ni siquiera me había puesto a ver lo apuesto que eres, pero eso fue lo último que me enamoró ti, tu amor y como me amas sin tener que decirlo, como me cuidas como si fuera una delicada flor, eso me conquistó en cuerpo y alma, así que no importan cuantas tormentas se vengan sobre nosoros, todo va a estar bien siempre y cuando estés a mi lado, y cuando terminó se le salieron un par de lágrimas

Levi solamente le sonreía y ella notaba por como la tomaba con fuerza de sus manos que se estaba haciendo el fuerte para no llorar, pero ella sabía que quería hacerlo

-Ahora es el turno del novio

-Mikasa Ackerman, mi mocosa -se lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado, tu sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero quiero que sepas que has iluminado mi vida con tu cariño y me haces feliz con el simple hecho de saber que cada mañana voy a despertar y ahí vas a estar a mi lado, y le besó la mano

Mikasa no pudo evitarlo y volvió a llorar, mierda que me pasa porque estoy llorando por todo!, pensó ella

-Habiendo dicho cada quien sus respectivos votos procedemos a la entrega de los anillos

Y Levi le puso su anillo a Mikasa y ella se lo puso a él

-Y habiendo puesto los lazos que los unen a cada uno los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia

Levi inmediatamente la besó, no le dijeron dos veces y le valió madre lo que les dijo Petra, la besó con todo el amor que lo inundaba en esos momentos, el era mejor demostrando con hechos sus sentimientos que diciéndolos, y con ese beso le dijo no solo a Mikasa si no a todos los presentes cuanto amaba a esa mujer y así concluyó la ceremonia y se fueron juntos, ella del brazo de él caminando por el salón rumbo a la salida del arco principal que estaba adornado perfectamente con flores y detalles muy llamativos y subieron a su carruaje y Connie los llevó a su siguiente destino la Luna de Miel.


	23. Luna de miel

Luna de Miel

Llegaron a su destino nupcial, eso no lo había pagado la reina, todo ese viaje lo había arreglado Levi

Eran unas cabañas que había a las afueras de Shingansina muy adentradas en los bosques de altos árboles, como ya no había titanes de ningún tipo ahora si era un lugar muy hermoso para vacacionar

Entraron a la cabaña y estaba completamente adornada de pétalos de rosa y velas, ella jamás se imaginó que el enano fuera tan detallista

Y ella se asomó a la parte de atrás de la cabaña y vió que tenía una vista hermosa al lago que se encontraba en esa localidad

Mikasa aún con su vestido de novia corrió a abrazar a Levi en agradecimiento por esta grata sorpresa

-Gracias Levi esto es mas de lo que me hubiera imaginado

Entonces ella se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala mientras Levi estaba ocupado prendiendo las velas y abriendo una botella de champagne que también había comprado para celebrar

-No es nada mocosa, te mereces mucho mas

Se lo dijo acercándose a ella dándole un beso en la frente y con dos copas de champagne en sus manos dándole una a ella sentándose a su lado y le dijo

-Ya somos el Sr y la Sra Ackerman, Mikasa

Ella le sonrío y le dijo

-Estos meses han sido terriblemente difíciles, pero agradezco al cielo que tu estuvieras a mi lado y dejó su copa en una mesita sin tomarle

Y se recostó en su regazo, era algo que le gustaba hacer, de alguna forma el azabache de ojos azules siempre la hacía sentir tranquila incluso en las peores batallas, si él estaba peleando con ellos, se sentía mas tranquila

Y así se quedaron un rato descansando hasta que Levi le dijo a la pelinegra

-Eso que me dijiste en la boda... fue muy lindo...

Ella dirigió su mano a su mejilla y con una suave caricia le dijo

-Todo es cierto, la verdad no sabía si debía decir todo lo que realmente siento por ti porque ahi estaba la reina Historia, pero no me importó nadie más que tú en esos momentos y decidí decírtelo

Levi solamente le dedicó una cálida sonrisa

Y ella se sentó sobre sus piernas dándole la cara y tomó su rostro con sus manos y unió sus labios con los de él en un suave beso y rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y por la diferencia de estatura quedaron sus senos en su cara completamente a merced de él, entonces el hundió su rostro en ellos y olió su delicioso aroma intoxicante, siempre olía así a una mezcla de flores dulces con vainilla que lo volvían loco y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su sensible piel

-Mocosa creí que habías dicho que tu vestido te quedaba fatal, pero te ves jodidamente divina

-Gracias, se sonrojó un poco por la expresión del azabache, tu no te ves nada mal enano

Y él se terminó su copa de champagne y la puso en cualquier lado y ahora la tumbo en el sofa quedando arriba de ella y empezó a darle besos en su cuello dejándole uno que otro chupetón y así continuaron besándose por un rato hasta que los besos y las caricias se subieron de tono cuando Levi introdujo su mano debajo de su vestido de novia y le metió un par de dedos en su ya húmeda intimidad, ella al sentir su tacto comenzó a gemir despacio en respuesta a sus caricias sin parar de besarlo

Y solo se separó un poco para quitarle el cravat y desabrocharle la camisa, mientras el seguía arriba de ella ministrándola con sus habilidosos dedos, hasta que llegó a un punto en el que el vestido le estorbaba y se lo empezó a quitar con sumo cuidado deslizándolo por sus caderas y pasando por su hermoso trasero y bajarlo por sus perfectas largas piernas hasta tenerla completamente desnuda frente a el y aprovechó para admirar esa belleza que ahora tenía por mujer, sus labios hinchados por los besos que se estaban dando, sus senos cada vez mas grandes que se estaban convirtiendo en su fantasía sexual favorita y esas caderas que delineaban perfectamente a su delicioso y redondo trasero que le encantaba morder y apretujar en sus momentos mas íntimos de pasión con ella, y verla así le estaba poniendo su pene mas y mas erecto

Y mientras el se le quedaba viendo como idiota, ella le terminó de quitar la camisa y se hincó para desabrocharle el pantalón, y de inmediato vió el bulto enorme que ya se estaba formando y comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente provocando que él gruñera despacio ante su toque y así continuó provocándolo hasta que notó que se había mojado un poco sus bóxers y de inmediato se los bajó y tomó su pene y se lo metió a la boca y se lo sacaba y metía y estaba experimentando hasta donde podía llegar y definitivamente no llegaba ni cerca de su garganta por lo grueso que era, no podía abrir tanto su boca, entonces solamente se lo sacaba de la boca y volvía a intentarlo, Levi solamente respiraba mas rápido y entrecortadamente de lo excitado que estaba, hasta que el la cargó y tiró todas las cosas de la mesa y la acomodó ahí para continuar dándole sexo oral y ahí estaban en la mesa, el comiéndosela toda hasta que llego a su climax, y no dejó de estimularla hasta que terminó su orgasmo en un grito incontrolable de placer. Estaban en un lugar súper alejado de la civilización, entonces no había problema en gritar como loca al venirse en su cara, y cuando ella terminó se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla salvajemente hasta que ella le dijo

-Levi, quiero sentirte dentro de mí otra vez

Y no le dijo dos veces, él entonces colocó su pene en su palpitante y super mojada intimidad y ella se estremeció, cuando notó que él estaba jugando con ella paseándo su pene a lo largo de su vagina super húmeda y mojándose el también de sus jugos

-Levi solo hazlo por favor fóllame ya

El sonrió perversamente y de una sola estocada la penetró, y ella gritó de placer al sentir de nuevo ese gran falo dentro de ella y le arañaba la espalda y lo mordía en respuesta al placer que le estaba provocando el tenerlo conectado a ella

Y

el comenzó despacio a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente y así continuó dándole suaves estocadas en su pequeña cavidad, hasta que ella le dijo

-Puedes hacerlo Levi no te contengas

Entonces el comenzó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos pélvicos perforándola cada vez mas y mas rápido llenandola completamente con esa monstruosidad que tenia entre las piernas y así continuó follándosela hasta que Levi puso sus piernas sobre sus hombros para tener mejor acceso, y pudo sentir como entraba mas profundamente en ella, y estaba sorprendida de que eso fuera posible

Y en un instante el azabache la tomó en sus brazos y sin sacar su miembro de ella, la llevó a la cama del cuarto y ella notó que estaba completamente adornada con pétalos de rosa

Y ahí la acostó boca abajo en la cama y la tomó de su cadera y hundió su virilidad en su vagina pero por detras, eso era algo nuevo para ella, el le estaba clavando su miembro cada vez mas profundamente y la velocidad de las estocadas iban en aumento, estaban completamente perdidos en el placer, solamente se escuchaban las respiraciones de ambos y el choque de la pelvis de él contra el trasero de ella, el cual el no perdía el tiempo y estrujaba con sus manos, hasta que ella no pudo mas y se retorció toda en sus brazos que la tenían fuertemente agarrada de la cadera y sintió como sus musculos se contraían todos y como sus paredes envolvían la inmensidad que estaba dentro de ella al llegar a su orgasmo y gimió de placer como nunca lo había hecho, y es que en realidad era la primera vez que se la cogía como debe de ser, ya que la unica vez que la había penetrado fue en el salon de tronos frente a la reina y sus subditos

El aun despues de que ella se vino seguía extasiado penetrandola y la acariciaba por detras delineando su curveada espalda y amasando su hermoso trasero hasta que en cierto punto se lo estaba clavando con movimientos cada vez mas rápidos mientras gruñia y respiraba muy fuertemente y eyaculó dentro de ella, sentía como la llenaba de su semen y justo cuando ella pensó que ya había terminado notó que seguía eyaculando y continuaba aun teniendo espasmos en todo su cuerpo, y lo dejó terminar y ya que había pasado cierto tiempo, separó su pene de ella y lo sacó todo mojado por su semen y jugos de ella, la cama era un desastre ahora.

Tenían todos los petalos pegados en su cuerpo, entonces el se recostó en la cama a recuperarse un poco y ella se acercó a el y vió que estaba cubierto en sudor y tenía unos cabellos en su cara todos mojados y ella tiernamente se los quitó de la cara y lo besó en los labios y le dijo

-Gracias por la mejor luna de miel de la historia Levi


	24. ¿Estamos?

¿Estamos?

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas de casados y ya se estaban notando ciertos cambios en la Sra Ackerman

-Mocosa? Estas bien? Reacciona...

Pero no se despertaba, y así había estado ultimamente, dormía demasiado, no paraba de comer y luego vomitaba por comer tanto

Ellos no sabían a que se debía, vaya ninguno de los dos había vivido algo como eso en sus vidas

Como no despertaba fue y le echó un poco de agua en la cara

-Levi! Que sucede?

-Es que no te despertabas, y tenemos que hablar

-De que? Pasa algo?

-Es que estas durmiendo demasiado te encuentras bien?

-Es cierto, no se que me pasa yo nunca dormía casi nada

-Asi es, a parte te esta creciendo mucho la barriga

-ME ESTAS DICIENDO GORDAA!?

Y se le salieron unas lagrimitas

-A si, eso es otra cosa, estas super sensible y comes demasiado y luego lo vomitas, pero aun así te crece la barriga!

-Levi... será que estoy?

No quiso terminar la pregunta le ponía muy triste hacerlo

-Embarazada? No lo se mocosa

-Tengo mucho miedo Levi, no quiero estarlo porque eso significa que le tengo que dar mi bebé a la reina

Ella estaba sentada en la cama con sus piernas dobladas contra su pecho y comenzó a llorar escondiendo la cabeza en ellas, el azabache lo unico que hizo fue sentarse a su lado abrazándola y pasarle su mano por su espalda para calmarla

La verdad es que para el tambien era super difícil tener que renunciar a su hijo, le dolía inmensamente, sentía como una punzada en su corazón, pero tenía que ser fuerte no solo por su bien, sino tambien por el de ella y le dijo suavemente

-Se que es muy difícil, pero ya sabíamos que este día llegaría, como tambien sabíamos de antemano las demas cosas que la reina nos ha obligado a hacer, pero hemos sabido como pasar por todas esas dificultades juntos, yo se que duele a quien engaño, a mi tambien me duele mocosa, pero tenemos que ser fuertes en esta última cláusula del puto contrato, y le dió un beso en la frente

Y ella lo abrazó, y se acercó mas a él dándole un beso en los labios y le dijo

-Levi, quiero que venga Hanji a revisarme, necesitamos estar seguros de que esté esperando un bebé...

-De acuerdo, yo tengo que ir ahorita al cuartel de la legión, puedo decirle que se venga conmigo de regreso

Y se quedaron abrazados por un rato tratando de darse la cercanía que necesitaban en estos momentos el uno del otro, hasta que Mikasa empezó a sentir unas terribles náuseas y se fué corriendo a vomitar al baño

Levi se fue tras ella y se hincó a lado de ella para detener su cabello, y le daba unas suaves caricias en su espalda para relajarla

-Ay Levi no te da asco? Con tu obsesión por la limpieza, mira que ascazo de baño

-Ay mocosa, a estas alturas que chingados me importa la limpieza, me importas tu, que estés bien

Y cuando ella terminó de vomitar el la ayudó a pararse, la ayudó a enjuagarse la boca y la acompañó a la cama, y en cuanto se quedó dormida, se fue a limpiar el baño dejandolo impecable y luego se fue al cuartel de la legión

\--o--

Ya en el cuartel llegó el enano y le fue a dejar unos papeles a Erwin

-Hola cejotas, hoy tambien me quieres violar?

-Mamón! Ven acá déjame darte duro contra mi escritorio jaja

-Eeh ya bájale puto!

-Estoy jugando jajaja no te tomes todo tan en serio Levi

-Te dejo los estudios que me pediste para revisar el proyecto que quiere la reina para expandir a la legión

-Sabes que, me dijo Historia que te quiere al frente de esta nueva división de la legión

-Tsk primero quiere verme cojer a Mikasa, luego quiere a nuestro bebé y ahora me quiere a mi al frente de sus putadas

-Ooi Levi, cálmate... oye es en serio que te hizo cojerte a Mikasa como decía el contrato frente a ella y sus súbditos?

Y en eso escucharon que algo se cayó de los libreros que estaban atrás, y era Hanji que los estaba espiando

-Uups perdón es que no quise interrumpir su coquetería jajaja, pero que mierda es esa! Neta te hizo follarte a Mikasa en público?

-Tsk justo cuando pense que no podías ser mas molesta sales de tu escondite a demostrarme lo equivocado que estaba!

-Ya deja de andar de pinche nena y cuenta!

-Esta bien cuatro ojos, si lo hizo

-Mierda Levi, y como estan?

-ESPEERAAA!! Tu pene no cabía dentro de ella la desgarraste bien feo enano, no los quise asustar pero que vergas tienes por verga? Tienes pene de caballo o que pedo!

-Hanji ya bájale no ves que Levi esta alterado

-Tsk me vale ya lo has visto cuatro ojos y ya te he follado con el, asi que deja de joder

Hanji se puso toda abochornada con el comentario de Levi, es que el enano no medía sus palabras y a parte se acordó de que tan bien se sentía tener esa monstruosidad dentro de ella,

-Ejeeem, Erwin alclaró su garganta para romper la tensión que se había formado

-Podemos continuar la junta ya que al fin saliste de tu escondite Hanji?

-Si te pasas cuatro ojos te estabamos esperando solamente a ti para empezar y ahí estabas escondidota!

-Ya bueno esta bien, comencemos pues

Y siguieron viendo temas de la legión junto con los demás jefes de escuadrón hasta que terminaron la junta y salieron todos y Hanji salió con Levi

-Enano! No me puedes dejar así que les hizo la reina puta?

-Ya cuatro ojos solo te diré que ha cumplido con todas las putas clausulas de su contrato

-Puutaa... Levi estan bien tu y Mika? Cuando fue?

-Antes de la boda

-Mierda! Y Mika como esta? Sigue queriendo irse con Eren?

-No Hanji, estamos bien ahora, se lo dijo con una media sonrisa de lado un poco traviesa

-Uuuy esa sonrisita mi enanín! Todo marcha bien ahora que si entras en ella hermoso?

-Tsk esta cuatro ojos, asi es, excepto por una cosa en la que necesito tu ayuda

-A ver dime que pasa? Me asustas...

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a revisar a la mocosa... tenemos sospechas de que ya tiene un bebé en su vientre...


	25. Ayuda

Ayuda

Mikasa estaba preparándo algo de cenar y llegaron Hanji y Levi del cuartel de la Legión

-Mocosa hola ya llegue,

Entró a la cocina y se acercó por detrás a abrazarla y a darle un beso en el cuello, a ella le encataba que hiciera eso y dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para voltearse a besarlo

-Viene la loca conmigo como pediste, esta en la sala, le voy a llevar algo de tomar

-Esta bien Levi, la cena ya casi esta lista

-Gracias, como te sientes ahorita?

-Muy bien es en ratos que me pongo mal

-Me alegra que estes bien mi mocosa, y se acercó y le dió otro beso ahora en la mejilla y se fue a llevarle de tomar a la loca de los titanes

Llegó a la sala y le dió el vaso con agua a Hanji y se sentó con ella

-Todo bien enano?

-Si dice que de momento se siente bien

-Oye a que hora limpias tu? si siempre estan cogiendo? Mira esta casa esta inmaculada como siempre estaba tu cuarto!

-Tsk tu que sabes cuatro ojos

-Volvieron tus noches sin dormir cierto? Ya se te estaban quitándo un poco los círculos negros alrededor de tus ojitos y otra vez estan rodeados de ojeras

-Si ya sabes para que preguntas!

-Ay enano amargado una que se preocupa por ti, trata de dormir bien por favor, dime que piensas o que te aflije mas bien?

-Es que desde que lo hicimos frente a la reina he batallado para dormir

Esto era lo que me temía, nunca me había venido dentro de nadie y me daba mucho miedo que estuviera embarazada, por eso cuando lo hacemos casi no la penetro, solo lo hemos hecho dos veces, esa vez y en la luna de miel

-Lo siento mi enano no te preocupes ahorita la reviso y confirmamos o descartamos algun posible embarazo, hace cuanto tiempo ha pasado de esa primera vez?

-Emm creo que como 3 o 4 semanas

-Okay, ya es tiempo suficiente para saberlo, y no le ha venido la regla?

-Tsk, no se, a mi no me cuenta esas cosas mejor voy a ayudarla a terminar de cocinar para que se venga aquí a platicar de esto contigo

-Jajaja okay enano pero te debes dar cuenta cuando cojen pero bueno vete ándale

-Si esta bien lo que digas loca, oye pobre de ti que la vuelvas a traumar con tus cosas oíste?

Ella solo le hizo una cara de tonta y Levi le hizo la seña del dedo medio y se fue a la cocina a buscar a Mikasa

-Mocosaa! Oye vete a hablar con la loca, tiene unas preguntas que hacerte, yo termino aqui la cena

Y le agarró la mano con cuidado y le quitó el cucharón con el que estaba cocinando

-Levii gracias, pero por favor no arruines la cena si?

-Aaaa mocosa malvadaa si que sabes como herir mis sentimientos

Se lo dijo jugando haciendo un ademán de que le dolía el corazón

-Jajaja lo siento Levi pero es que la cocina no es tu fuerte

-A si? Eso crees? Y cual es mi fuerte?

Ella le acarició el bulto entre sus pantalones y le dijo en secreto

-Hay algo que sabes usar muy bien y casualmente ahorita esta entre mis manos...

Y se separó de él y se fue sonriéndole super coqueta y se fue con Hanji

-Pinche mocosa calenturienta, dijo el en voz alta mientras trataba de calmar su erección que amenazaba con empezar a levantarse, y se echó agua en la cara y trató de continuar lo que estaba cocinando Mikasa

Llegó Mikasa a sentarse con Hanji a la sala aún con su sonrisa pícara que era dificil de borrar

-Mikaaa hola hermosaa!

Y se paró Hanji a saludarla y abrazarla

-Hola Hanji como estas?

-Bien como te has sentido? Me dijo el enano que viniera a revisarte, podemos ir a tu cuarto para que te cambies de ropa y empecemos?

-Si claro Hanji

Y se fueron al cuarto y Mikasa se puso su camisón de dormir y se acomodó en la cama para ser revisada y Hanji le abrió las piernas para checarla y comenzó a tocar su húmeda intimidad

-Oye Mika, cuando fue tu último periodo?

-Emm creo que hace como 6 semanas

-Mmm ya veo

-Y dime te has sentido muy excitada o con ganas de tener mucho sexo?

-Eemm... si creo que si... eso que tiene que ver?

-Hormonas mi vida

-Aaa ya veo

Ahora le alzó mas su camisón para revisarle su pancita

-Dime hermosa, te duele esto?

Le estaba presionando por el ombligo

-No para nada

-Y esto de acá?

-Tampoco

-Mmm, te has sentido mareada últimanente y has tenido náuseas en las mañanas?

-Si y si

-Te ha crecido ya bastante la pancita, mírate ya no tienes tus cuadritos

Le dijo mientras la tocaba de nuevo en su parte íntima para confirmar sus sospechas

-Eso que significa Hanji?

Y en eso entró Levi y se sorprendió de la posición en que las encontró

-Eemm, yo solo venía para avisarles que ya esta la cena...

Y se les quedó viendo con cara de bobo

-JAJAJAJA aay enano deberías ver tu cara mi vida

Mikasa se puso toda colorada no sabía porque, y dijo Hanji

-Que bueno que entraste enano porque ya les tengo el diagnóstico

Mikasa si está embarazada...


	26. Tristeza

Tristeza

Eeem ya se nos vino el drama encima

\--o--

Cuando Hanji les dió la noticia, a Mikasa se le empezaron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas y no paraba de llorar, es que no podía controlarse y Hanji volteó a ver a Levi y él le dijo

-Necesitamos estar solos ahorita Hanji, puedes llevarte la comida que preparé

-Esta bien Levi, y le puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo a su camarada

Levi de inmediato fue a consolar a Mikasa y se hincó a lado de la cama y estaba tratando de llamar su atención, llamándola por su nombre, pero ella no paraba de llorar

-Mikasa...

En realidad no sabía que decirle, el también estaba muy mal, le dolía mucho tener que dar a su bebé a la reina

Solamente se sentó a lado de ella, la acomodó entre sus brazos y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y ella siguió llorando inconsolable y Levi derramó un par de lágrimas también, le dolía mucho verla así, era exactamente lo que el quería evitar desde que leyó el contrato la primera vez, tener que verla así de mal por dar a su bebé, era el principal motivo por el que él no quería firmarlo, y estaba dispuesto a sufrir cualquier consecuencia que se le pudiera venir encima, lo prefería mil veces a tener que ver a Mikasa así y tener que deshacerse de su primogénito

Y así pasaron varios días y ella se encerraba en el cuarto, no se levantaba de la cama y no paraba de llorar solo paraba cuando se dormía, y Levi ya estaba muy preocupado y un día regresó de la Legión y no la encontró

-Mierda mocosa donde estas! Dijo desesperado buscándola por todas partes hasta que vió una nota que decía

-Levi salí un rato necesito despejarme de esto, estoy bien no me busques

-Tsk mocosa, donde te metiste, pensó Levi preocupado

\--o--

Mikasa se había ido con Eren, necesitaba alguien con quien hablar en estos momentos

Estaban acostados en el sillón y el la estaba abrazando tratando de consolarla y ella le dijo

-Eren es que me duele tanto que no puedo ni siquiera ver a Levi a la cara no se porque, me duele demasiado lo que le hice

-Pero no le has hecho nada Mikasa

-Claro que si Eren yo lo hice firmar el contrato, yo lo convencí de que podía lidiar con esto pero me equivoqué Eren soy muy débil, nos arruiné la vida a los dos. No puedo con esto

Y se le acurrucó de nuevo en su pecho

-Tranquila Mika en serio tienes que calmarte, los conozco a ti y al Capitán, son las personas mas fuertes que he visto Uds pueden lidiar con esta mierda, estoy seguro que te ha dicho el?

-No lo he dejado estar cerca de mí, me he encerrado en la habitación yo sola llorando Eren no puedo verlo

-Tienes que dejarlo hablar, el es muy listo siempre sabe que decir en cualquier situación

-Esto es diferente Eren, tambien es su hijo...

Eren ya no supo que decir le besó la frente y entre besos y caricias la besó en la boca

-Eren, que haces?

-No lo se Mika perdón es que no supe que hacer para hacerte sentir mejor y esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió

-Sabes que estoy casada con Levi, como se te pudo ocurrir que esto era lo mejor que podías hacer?

-No lo se Mik perdón, ya sabes que no soy tan listo

-No de hecho no, eres un tonto

Y al ver la cara de preocupación de Eren le dió risa y el tambien sonrió y le dijo

-Al fin te veo feliz de nuevo! No estuve tan mal acéptalo

-Eres un idiota

-Como ves si salimos con Armin y los amigos a despejarnos un rato

-Ay no se Eren, Levi no sabe donde estoy debe estar preocupado

-Solo déjate de preocupaciones esta noche si? Te extrañamos mucho todos, el caballo en especial te imaginas ver casarse al amor de su vida?

-Tch ya cállate tarado!

-Vente, y le dió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse y se fueron a divertir un rato

\--o--

Estaban en la ciudad, se habían ido de paseo

Iban Mikasa, Eren, Armin, Sasha, Connie y Jean

-Mikasaa!

Corrió Jean a abrazarla y ella lo correspondió y cuando vió a Armin dejó de inmediato a Jean y se fue corriendo con Armin

-Armin! Te extrañé demasiado, y se le salieron unas lágrimas

-Me contó Eren lo que pasaba cuando fue por mi a buscarme para vernos aquí, como estás?

-Muy mal, y peooor! Porque Eren no debió contarte nada es traición contra la reina decirlo y le dije a él en su momento pero esta idiota!

-Si ya sabes como es para que le dices Mika?

-Tenía que hacerlo pero bueno lo hecho, hecho está, a quien mas le dijo?

-Nada más a mi

-Bueno menos mal, entonces que piensas que debo hacer?

-Primero que nada, no dejes a Levi fuera de esto, el tambien esta sufriendo Mika tal vez no lo demuestre pero si le duele, sabemos que es muy fuerte y mata titanes como un dios, pero sigue siendo humano Mikasa, déjalo estar ahí para ti y segunda trata de ser fuerte tal vez algo bueno pueda suceder uno nunca sabe Mikasa solo ten fé en que todo se va a arreglar de acuerdo? No quiero volver a verte llorar, ven acá

Y la abrazó bien fuerte contra su pecho

\--o--

Levi había decidido que quedarse sin hacer nada, mas que lamentarse de no saber donde chingados estaba su esposa y pensar en su pequeño hijo que aun ni nacía, al servicio de la reina loca, no iba a servir de nada así que se puso a limpiar la casa a profundidad,

Pero se le había acabado su limpiador especial que el preparaba y decidió ir a la ciudad a comprar los ingredientes

Y mientras iba encontró a Mikasa divirtiéndose con sus amigos en uno de los puestos de la ciudad que vendía comida

Y se quedo viendo a lo lejos como su mocosa volvía a sonreír con sus amigos y tambien se sentía aliviado de verla comiendo

Se notaban muy divertidos hasta que vió que Jean se estaba pasando de amigable con Mikasa la tenía abrazada entre sus brazos y estaba dándole besos en la mejilla

Y Levi se molestó demasiado y entró furioso y decidido a golpear al caballo


	27. Tiempo

-Jajaja mira Connie! Hay papas! Tienen papas aquí y fideos!!

-Si Sasha pero tienes que pagar por ellas no te las metas en la bolsa

-Ssshh pelochas, vámonos jaja

Y se fueron a sentar con sus compañeros de escuadrón y estaban Eren y Armin platicando poniéndose al día

-Si ahora trabajo con el comandante Erwin, de hecho me dijo que ya existe un plan para reactivar a la legión pero él no esta a cargo de eso, entonces no me se muy bien los detalles

-Vaya y a quien pondrían a cargo de eso?

-No lo sé, Erwin si sabe pero no me va a decir

-Pff que mal, me gustaría volver Armin, no a pelear pero si para estar con mis compañeros de escuadrón de nuevo es bien gacho vivir solo

-Pero lo bueno que tienes cerca a Mi ka..saa

Voltearon a verla y Jean se estaba agasajando abrazándola, oliéndole el cabello y entrelazándolo suavemente entre sus dedos mientras le daba besos en la cabeza y las mejillas y le daba caricias en sus muslos

Pero a ella parecía no importarle, se veía distraída en sus pensamientos

-Mierda Armin! El mugre caballo se esta aprovechando de que Mik está en otro mundo y se la esta sabroseando

-Tu crees Eren? Claro que Mikasa debe darse cuenta no?

-No lo sé, por lo que yo veo no se entera de nada

-A ver pos vamos a separarlos

-Noo déjalos, a ver si reacciona Mik jajaja me muero de ganas de ver que pasa

-Mugre Eren, te encanta ver el mundo arder

Y en eso ven entrar a Levi fúrico por lo que había visto afuera del establecimiento

Y agarró al caballo y le pegó en el estómago sacándole todo el aire y Mikasa no entendía que estaba pasando, de donde había salido el enano?

-Levi?

-Que haces aquí? Porque golpeaste a Jean!

Y todos sus amigos se quedaron viendo sorprendidos

Excepto Sasha que estaba obsesionada mirando la comida que estaba por engullirse

Levi tomó de la mano a la pelinegra, digamos que no muy delicadamente y se la llevó afuera del lugar en donde estaban

Ya afuera Levi le dijo a Mikasa

-Pero que te pasa mocosa! Como que no sabes porque lo golpeé? Te estaba besando y manoseando el estúpido ese de Kirschtein

-Levi! Estas loco claro que no!

-Mikasa yo los vi! No me lo niegues

-A ver y tu porque me estabas espiando eh!

-No te estaba espiando mocosa, yo solo pasé por este lugar para comprar unas cosas en la tienda de a lado,

-Mmmm claro digamos que es cierto, y sobre tu pregunta, tu no sabes lo desesperada que me siento, he estado muy sola y triste y resulta que Jean estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba, de hecho lo he estado pensando todo este día, y creo que lo mejor es darnos un tiempo, ya no voy a volver a casa contigo, me voy a quedar con Eren, o con Jean a vivir un tiempo hasta que se arreglen las cosas...

-Mocosa tienes razón... no lo sé! No se ni siquiera que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza! Pero eso es porque desde que Hanji nos dió esa noticia no me dejas entrar, literal ni a nuestro puto cuarto! Y sobre irte a vivir a otro lado lo entiendo, entiendo que aun eres una mocosa, muy hermosa demasiado para ser honesto, y se que hay mocosos estúpidos como Jean, que estan esperando cualquier oportunidad para tenerte cerca, y tambien te recuerdo que el puto contrato termina pronto en menos de 9 meses ya eres libre mocosa!

Y si tus sentimientos han cambiado...

Su voz se había entrecortado un poco cuando le dijo esas ultimas 6 palabras, pero tomó fuerzas y continuó diciéndole

-Yo lo entiendo puedes irte cuando se te de la gana, te repito yo no te voy a detener mocosa, y si tu felicidad esta con un mocoso como Kirschtein o Jaeger, adelante eres libre de irte con quien tu quieras y mandes, solo decide ya mocosa, porque esto es una mierda! Es una mierda no saber que chingados estas pensando, es una putada tener que quedarme a lo lejos sin poder hacer nada para remediar nuestra situación! Simplemente no me dejas intentarlo y eso es demasiado frustrante

Y si esa es la solución hay que hacerlo!

Todo esto se lo estaba diciendo demasiado molesto, y en verdad lo estaba, es que, como le reclamaba que se sentía sola cuando ella era la que lo estaba alejando a el

-Y que hay de tii! Tu me amas no es cierto? Que vas a hacer cuando me vaya? Acaso no lo has pensado enano idiota?

-Yo jamás te dije que te amaba Mikasa, tu sola lo dedujiste! Pero que te hace pensar que no estabas equivocada mocosa estúpida! Dime Quien te dijo que alguien como yo podía amarte?

-Tuuu! Tuu me lo demostraste! Tuu con tu amor estúpido y masoquista me lo demuestras siempre, incluso ahora que quieres hacerme creer que no me amas! Lo haces para que me emperre contigo y te odie, y no me sienta culpable de mis decisiones, pero sabes que! No funcionó Levi Ackerman, te conozco a la perfección y tu mismo sabes que me amas, si no lo dices es porque eres un enano idiota que no sabe como decir te amo

Pero tu mismo te traicionas porque siempre me demuestras que me amas imbécil cada día que he pasado contigo me lo has confirmado!

Y el la besó como loco desesperado, ella lo conocía a la perfección sabía lo que había en su corazón, ella misma se sorprendía de lo rápido que había llegado a conocerlo tan bien, porque esperaba esta reacción de él, el siempre tenía que demostrarle de alguna forma que la amaba y mientras lo besaba se le salían a ella unas lágrimas

-Tienes razón, te amo yo... soy un idiota no debí gritarte lo siento

Ella solamente sonrió y le acarició la mejilla y le dijo

-Llévame a casa Levi

-Y tus amigos?

-Ellos ya estan grandecitos se pueden ir solos

-De acuerdo mocosa vámonos

Y se fueron rumbo al castillo y Levi la tomó de la mano y le dijo

-Por cierto mocosa yo he estado pensando en alguna forma para evitar un poco lo difícil de nuestra situación

-Si? Dime cual es Levi?

-Y si nos olvidamos de que nuestro bebé es de la puta reina y tratamos de disfrutar tu embarazo juntos?

Hanji me platicó que puede ser muy divertido, que vas a tener antojos de todo tipo...

-En serio como de qué?

-Eeem pueees me dijo que algo así como que desde que tienes antojo de maíz con mermelada de frambuesa

-Eeew que asco

-Pues ya te veré haciéndome levantarme en la madrugada a preparártelo

-Jajaja dalo por hecho enano, y cual es el otro antojo?

Eso se lo dijo al oído con una sonrisa traviesa

-Vas a tener muchísimas ganas de que follémos de mil formas diferentes mocosa...

\--o--


	28. Buenos momentos

Buenos momentos

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde la reconciliación de los Ackerman, y una mañana Mikasa estaba muy antojada

Levi seguía dormido tenía sus ojitos cerrados aún y la pelinegra lo montó y le tomo su falo que como todas las mañanas se había levantado antes que su dueño y se lo metió en su vagina que estaba super mojada, es que ya estaba con las hormonas a límite y estaba muy necesitada de atención y empezó a cabalgar encima de él, se movía de arriba a abajo con su pene adentro y gemía despacito del placer que se estaba autocomplaciendo

Levi al fin se despertó y se le quedó viendo con sus alargados y filosos ojos azules super abiertos de lo sorprendido que estaba por el comportamiento de la mocosa, ya hacía tiempo que no follaban, en primera porque a Mikasa le empezaba a dar asco y se iba a vomitar, luego le ganaba el sueño y se quedaba dormida en medio del coito dejando a Levi todo frustrado y sin terminar, entonces habían decidido poner sus deseos carnales en stand by los anteriores meses del embarazo, pero aparentemente el día de hoy Mikasa estaba experimentando los efectos de las hormonas del embarazo, porque se había despertado exageradamente caliente al punto de empezar el sexo con su acompañante aún dormido! Y Levi le preguntó mientras sentía su preciosa húmedad alrededor de su palpitante pene

-Mocosa mmm, que haces? Woow se siente aah muy bien, muuy buenos días...

-Es quee aah, tu nunca te despertaste y decidí que lo mejor era empezar yo sola

-Sola? Si te metiste toda MI verga! Mierda se siente genial no pares

-Te gusta? Entonces no me juzgues y disfrútalo enano amargado

-Jaja estas bien loca! Tienes ya las hormonas alteradas como me platicó Hanji?

-No lo se Levi solo cállate y fóllame!

-Jajaja mocosa! Si estas muy urgida

Y ella lo besó para que se callara y le empezó a masajear los testículos mientras lo montaba, y eso lo ponía mas y mas erecto al punto que ella lo sentía super caliente y palpitante y eso le encantaba, pero la pelinegra ansiaba mas de él y se bajaba cada vez mas para sentirlo mas profundamente dentro de ella y gemía cada vez mas fuerte cuando lo sentía mas y mas profundo ese enorme y grueso falo venoso y con su mano libre se masajeaba sus ya enormes senos acariciándolos en círculos, y empezó a montarlo cada vez mas rápido mientras el solamente se dedicaba a tomarla por su cadera para controlar un poco la intensidad de ella porque lo estaba montando demasiado rápido hasta que el sintió como lo mojó todo cuando se vino sobre él, y eso solamente lo excitó mas al azabache, en especial el gemido que hizo mientras se estaba viniendo

-Mierda mocosa me mojaste todo, ven acá hermosa

Y la abrazó contra su pecho y en la misma posición en que estaban ella arriba de el, empezó a metérsela y sacársela rápidamente, y solamente se escuchaban el choque de sus huevos contra su mojado coñito y eso lo excitaba demasiado, tanto que el quería mas y se enderezó en la cama y la volteó para ponerla en cuatro y así la empezó a penetrar por detrás mientras enredaba su hermoso cabello negro en su mano y con la otra la masturbaba por delante

-Mocosa ya te creció el cabello, me encanta, ya tengo mas de donde agarrar

El era muy dominante, le gustaba tener el control normalmente de todo, pero en especial en el sexo, le gustaba tomarla del cabello para controlarla, porque ella no era nada sumisa, era super impulsiva, por lo que casi siempre el sexo entre ellos era una batalla de ver quien iba a dominar a quien ahora

Y él la levantó de su cadera nuevamente tomando control con sus grandes manos para entrar y salir dentro de ella mas profundamente, y ella solamente se dedicaba sentirlo como golpeaba ese punto sensible de ella de una manera demasiado salvaje, estaba como poseído, y escuchaba su respiración demasiado agitada por la fricción entre sus sexos hasta que llegó a un punto demasiado profundo dentro de ella y ella sintió como sus íntimos y delicados pliegues se abrieron de nuevo como en aquella ocasión, esto era algo nuevo ya que era algo muy dentro de ella pero el seguía follándola demasiado duro por lo que ella gritó y le dijo

-LEVI! Detente!

No la escuchaba, y es que a decir verdad ellos ya tenían una rutina exagerada sexualmente activa antes de que ella se embarazara, entonces ella se queda encinta y toda la rutina se desmoronó, al punto en que ya no habían tenido nada de sexo hasta ese día, por lo que Levi se había abstenido demasiado, y ahorita que lo volvían a hacer ya estaba demasiado salvaje y desesperado por todo el tiempo que habían durado sin follar

Pero ella ya no podía mas, la estaba lastimando y el no estaba reaccionando, entonces le agarró el pene con su mano y se lo sacó a la fuerza para que reaccionara

-Aaagh, eem duele que haces mocosa?

-Tuu no reaccionas Levi! Te estoy gritando que me duele y no escuchas!!

El rostro de Levi cambió completamente, estaba super preocupado y la revisó para ver si había sangrado, pero no al parecer estaba bien

-Mikasa, perdóname no sabía que te estaba lastimando, en serio no se porque no te escuchaba, podrías perdonarme?

-Si Levi no te asustes, solo que me dolió y tu no parabas lo siento por lo que tuve que hacer al sacártelo así nadamas

-Hiciste lo correcto mocosa, gracias por detenerme

-Tal vez mientras esté embarazada no podemos hacerlo así de rudo Levi

-Es cierto, puede ser eso, mira ya se te ve mas la barriguita

Y se levantó de la cama y se hincó a besarla en la pancita y le dijo

-Ahorita vengo voy al baño

Y ella vió como traía el pene de erecto y notaba como le estaba punzando y le salía un líquido clarito

Y él se fue al baño y ella se quedó esperándolo en la cama y solamente escuchaba como gruñía y gemía del placer que se estaba dando el mismo,

pero ella tambien escuchaba otro sonido que no sabía que era y no pudo con su curiosidad y fue a espiarlo

Cuando entró Levi tenía todo su falo en su mano y al fin vió que era el otro sonido que escuchaba cuando ella estaba en la cama y era la fricción que hacía su mano con el líquido preseminal que le servía de lubricante para masturbarse y

se lo estimulaba rápidamente con movimientos a lo largo mientras que con la otra mano se masajeaba su abdomen y su pecho

Se veía super sexy haciendo eso, y así siguió insistente y sin parar hasta que llegó a su orgasmo y ella lo escuchó gemir fuertemente y le empezó a salir demasiado semen, tanto que se tiró afuera de la taza del baño, y ella notó como le molestó demasiado eso, pero aún no terminaba de eyacular así que no podía limpiar aún, hasta que terminó y empezó a limpiar como loco

El no se dió cuenta que Mikasa lo había espiado así que se limpió el también y salió como si nada del baño y le dijo

-Como sigues mocosa?

-Bien gracias, todavía me duele poquito

-Bueno voy a ir a prepararte un té para que se te pasen un poco las molestias de acuerdo?

-Si, pero me le pones un poco de toda la leche que acabas de sacarte jeje

-MOCOSA PERVERSA! Me estabas espiando?

Ella nadamás se hizo bolita en la cama y Levi le empezó a hacer cosquillas y la casa se llenó de sus risas y amor de nuevo


End file.
